Las cronicas Ninja de Namikaze Hari
by Great Vampire-Shinso
Summary: La noche en que Voldy atacó, un suceso extraño se dio. Lily intentó transportar a su hijo, y tras devolver la maldicion asesina, fue transportado a las naciones elementales, salvando por accidente al clan Namikaze, que lo criaria para afrontar su vida.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA MIS SUBDITOS Y ADICTOS A MI ENAGENACION MENTAL. Ese es un comienzo de una nueva era..digo Fic. Uno surgido de un desafío que me envió SOUTA HELLSING-SHUZEN, así que buena parte del merito recae sobre el, por darme las bases de la idea. Disfrutad, pero por encima de todo:

COMENTAD

COMENTAD

MUAHAHAHAHA...

-Jefe, ha gastado mucho cerebro escribiendo esto.-Le dice Kahlua acompañada por otras tantas mujeres del harén del escritor.-Es momento de que se alimente y nos atienda como es debido.

-Si, en eso tienes razón.-Responde el vampiro escritos sonriendo y mostrando los colmillos mientras empieza a quitarse la ropa.-A disfrutar.

–

–

–

Todo lo que sucede una vez puede no volver a suceder nunca. Pero lo que sucede dos veces, es seguro que sucederá una tercera.

–

–

–

Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, Heredero de Slytherin, avanzado mas lejos que nadie en el camino de la inmortalidad.

Pero tenia un gran defecto.

Le daba demasiado crédito a la magia. Ignoraba la propia capacidad humana(O no humana, simplemente de los seres conscientes), lo cual le llevó a creer de lleno en una profecía que marcaba su caída.

Profecía que JAMAS se habría cumplido si la hubiese dejado pasar como un balbuceo incoherente de una vidente fracasada y adicta al jerez(Y posiblemente a esnifar incienso). Pero no, se la creyó.

Y ahí estaba ahora, en la casa que creyó(Y por tanto fue) correcta. En el valle de Godric, en la casa de los Potter.

James Potter fue un buen combate, un gran duelo. Un ejemplo del poder de la Sangre Pura que el defendía, y por tanto no seria olvidado, En su reinado eterno todos recordarían a uno de sus mas poderosos rivales. Lamentaba haber matado a un Sangre Pura, pero no había otra.

Subió las escaleras, pues la unica puerta y camino de salida estaba a través de el, Lily Potter no podría escapar.

Poco sabia el mago oscuro que mas que escapar, Lily planeaba la huida de su hijo de 1 año, Harry.

No habían previsto esto, asi que empezó a moldear un Traslador que no pudiese ser afectado por ninguna barrera. Casi lo habia terminado, así que lo colocó en el cuello de Harry y se dispuso a lanzar el ultimo toque cuando Voldemort abrió la puerta.

Lily sintió como su corazón se le subía a la garganta. James ya estaba muerto, no podía permitir que matara a Harry también.

-No...-Susurró ella.-Por favor no...Harry no.

-Aparta, Niña estupida.-Siseó Voldemort, similar a una serpiente.-Tu no eres mi objetivo hoy.

-HARRY NO.-Chilló poniéndose entre el y el bebé.-MATAME A MI, PERO DEJALE A EL.

-QUITA DE EN MEDIO, ESTUPIDA.

-NO. LLEVAME A MI EN SU LUGAR.

-Como quieras.-Dijo apuntándola con su varita.-Avada Kedabra.

Un veloz chorro de luz verde, como un rayo salió disparado de su varita en un flash esmeralda, y así, incluso antes de empezar a caer, Lily Evans Potter ya estaba muerta. No hubo dolor o sufrimiento, solo descanso.

Sin la madre en medio, Voldemort dirigió la mirada al bebé que supuestamente estaba destinado a destruirle.

Alzó la varita contra el y repitió lo que le hizo a su padre y a su madre.

-Avada Kedabra.

Ahí es cuando Voldemort cometió dos errores.

El primero, cuando mató a Lily con magia tras pedirle ella que la matara pero dejara a Harry, aceptó un trato que llevaba algo similar al juramento inquebrantable, por lo que si mataba a Harry o lo intentaba el moriría. Sus Horrocrux le impidieron morir, y ya que perder su magia cancelaría los Horrocrux y le haría morir, lo cual dichos artículos evitaban, Voldemort evitó romper las leyes de la magia y la muerte evadiendo la que señalaba esta situación. Eso lo convirtió en una excepción, una anomalía. Y el sabia que no volvería a tener esa suerte si la ocasión se repetía, aunque el juramento ya seria nulo. Aunque se debilitó notoriamente retrasando su retorno tras su caída.

El segundo error fue olvidar una magia antigua, un poder ancestral. Una contra maldición tan poderosa como antigua. Un sacrificio por amor.

Ello protegió a Harry de la Maldicion Asesina. Ello hizo rebotar y amplificar el conjuro dándole a Voldemort en una explosión.

Voldemort vio su cuerpo destruido, su poder aniquilado, y se vio a si mismo convertido en una sombra, un espectro, una voluta de alma. Apenas mas vivo que un fantasma, pero vivo aun sin embargo.

Con ello se vio obligado a huir volando de entre los escombros de la casa.

En el caso de Harry, la maldición, con el poder del Avada Kedabra, completaron el traslador, lo modificaron y destruyeron, creando un vórtice de teletransporte que lo absorbió a el y a su a partir de ese momento famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo para llevarlo a un lugar, a unas naciones muy lejanas y ocultas.

Hagrid y Sirius Black llegaron a tiempo de ver como el vórtice se tragaba al niño y de ver cual era su marca distintiva a partir de ese momento.

Albus Dumbledore llegaría posteriormente y tras varios conjuros de visualización e imagen temporal determinó los hechos visibles, y con su mente pudo descifrar parte de los no tan visibles.

Pasaría años buscando al joven Potter, pero no lo encontraría, solo sabiendo que estaba vivo gracias a conjuros y artículos mágicos, no hasta los 11 años, cuando recibió su carta para Hogwarts.

* * *

>(En dicho lugar oculto(Muy oculto) y muy lejano)<p><p>

En las naciones elementales,un lugar con una topografia, zonas lugares, animales y seres increíbles, descubierta y oculta por el descubridor del chakra, Rikkudo Sennin. Un lugar en el que desde hace mas de 800 años se aplica el método de jerarquia de Japón Feudal(Daimios disputándose estupideces unos a otros, nobles, ricos, comerciantes) lleno de súbditos civiles y samurais, pero en su mayoría...

Ninjas.

Sombras expertas en el combate, el chakra, el sigilo, ilusiones y ninjutsus.

Nos encontramos en Konoha, en el reinado del Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, Kiroi Senko(Relampago amarillo/Rubio).

El llevaba días esperando la experiencia que se acababa de dar, una de las mas maravillosas y aterradoras para un hombre.

Su esposa dando a luz.

Lo se, esto ya es bastante aterrador para la mayoría, pero es que su esposa, Kushina Uzumaki era conocida como el Habanero Sangriento por una buena razón. Además, el dolor sube la adrenalina, y la adrenalina aumenta la fuerza...

De quien creéis que era la mano que apretaba la misma cuando empujaba con dolor?

No idiotas, no era Cocodrilo Dundy. Era la mano de su marido Minato.

Pero había otro dato aun mas preocupante. Kushina no era una Kunoichi normal. Ella era una Jinchuriki, el anfitrión de uno de los poderosos demonios Biju. Y al ser mujer, el sello se ha debilitado a lo largo del embarazo, así que como maestro de sellos, Minato no podía perderse esto bajo ninguna excusa. Debía mantener al Kyubi en ella, y una vez terminado el parto, reforzar el sello para que este inconveniente no volviera a darse.

Todo fue como la seda, su pequeño hijo con marcas de bigotes, fruto del contacto con el Kyubi durante el embarazo ya había nacido. Su precioso hijo.

Ahora, mientras atendía a Kushina, dejó al niño en brazos de Biwako, la esposa del Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Y ahí todo se desmadró.

Un extraño en una túnica negra con nubes rojas con la capucha alzada y una mascara Naranja con un único agujero en el ojo derecho con un diseño de remolino mató a Biwako, rompiéndole el cuello igual que a los ANBU.

Y ahora ese extraño tenia a su hijo en brazos, con un kunai a su cuello.

-Namikaze Minato, entrega-me a la Jinchuriki.-Exigió.-O vuestro hijo Morirá, minutos apenas tras nacer.

''Quien es este tipo.''Se exigió mentalmente a si mismo Minato.''Como ha traspasado la barrera?''

-AAAHHHHGGG...

Kushina chilló de dolor, sintiendo como el Kyubi trataba de escapar, saliendo un bulto negro de su sello lentamente.

''MIERDA'' Exclamó en su mente el Hokage.''El sello aun no está del todo restablecido. ''

-NAMIKAZE MINATO.-Exclamó el enmascarado.-No lo repetiré otra vez. O quieres ver morir a tu hijo?

-OIOI. Tranquilo.-Le pidió el aliviando a Kushina como podía.-Calma-te.

-Tu eres quien debe calmarse Minato.-Señaló el desconocido.

-NARUTO.-Gritó aterrorizada la pelirroja.

El hombre había lanzado al aire al bebé rubio y se disponía a apuñalarlo con su Kunai, Pero en un arranque de velocidad inigualable, Minato lo agarro y se puso a espaldas del atacante.

Trató de desarmarle, pero su mano pasó a trabes de su brazo como si fuera un fantasma.

''Jikukan Ninjutsu(Ninjutsu espacio-temporal)'' Señaló con la mirada el Yondaime.

Cuando miró de nuevo a su hijo en brazos se quedó en shock al ver etiquetas explosivas encendidas.

-Haces honor al nombre de Kiroi Senko.-Señaló el desconocido.-Pero que harás ahora?

Minato, sin perder ni un segundo de reacción, le sacó la manta a su hijo y la lanzó lejos.

BOOOMM.

Minato usó su Hiraishin para huir de la explosión con Naruto mientras El atacante usaba su propio Jikukan Jutsu para huir a una formación de rocas que servirían de altar.

A través de las rocas el sello se había extendido, cubriendo con kanjis, diseños y sutras todo el cuerpo de Kushina y encadenándola por el aire a los pilares de piedra.

-Que...que es lo que buscas?-Preguntó casi agotada.

-Yo? Planeo liberar al Kyubi y usarlo...Para destruir Konoha.

-QUE?

-Veo el sello de Hiraishin de Minato en el diseño de tu sello. El tomo toda medida posible para protegerte.-Dijo mirándola con el sharingan en su ojo derecho.-Pero ahora está lejos. El sello se ha ido debilitando...Sabes CUANTO he esperado este momento?

-Quien...Quien eres?-Dijo aterrorizada.

Minato apareció en ese momento, pero una barrera le impedía llegar allí, así que el enmascarado le ignoró. La barrera estaría presente mientras el siguiera concentrado.

-Puedes llamarme...UCHIHA MADARA.

En ese momento se disponía a liberar al Kyubi, pero algo pasó...

Sin verlo el, un vórtice dimensional se formó sobre el, y un bebé de un año le derribó cayendo sobre su cabeza rompiendo su concentración y aturdiéndolo al estar su cabeza entre el niño y una roca.

Esto permitió a Kushina retraer los sellos por pura fuerza de voluntad, y, centrando un poco de chakra del Kyubi cuando el llamado Madara empezaba a levantarse aturdido y mareado por el golpe y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la cara, mandándolo a volar y agarrando al bebé en sus brazos, eternamente agradecida a la deidad que se lo haya dado(OF: No hay de que XDXD.)

Madara volaba aun mas atontado, ya que fue como recibir un golpe de Tsunade, y voló en dirección a Minato.

Este, en una milésima de segundo, voló hacia el, y plantó un poderoso rodillazo en la espalda del Uchiha, frenando su avance(Pura física, desviando el impulso con otro impulso, anulándolo) e incrustó un rasengan en el vientre del hombre.

Eso debería haberlo matado, pero el tipo era resistente. Por suerte, Minato tomó una precaución extra.

Selló parte del chakra del agresor y su jikukan jutsu, impidiéndole hacerse intangible, y dejándole con apenas 1/3 de sus fuerzas.

En el ultimo sello, Madara recuperó la orientación, aunque con el rasengan, el sello y una puñalada estaba destrozado.

-El ultimo sello(Le habían puesto dos.)...me has quitado el poder de controlar a la bestia?

-No, eso ya lo había hecho.

-Jejeje..realmente mereces ser Hokage. Pero un día volveré...Y el Kyubi...SERÁ MIO.

Madara desapareció en un remolino de su ojo, desvaneciéndose en la nada.

Minato, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y vio a su mujer reteniendo al zorro como podía en ella mientras abrazaba al bebé que los salvó solo con aparecer, que a solo un año de edad aparentemente ya era un héroe(Dos veces XD). Tomó con suavidad al niño y lo sentó en el suelo sonriendo antes de...

Destruir el sello de Kushina.

Por que? Pues porque ya estaba hecho polvo, además era mejor así, pues mucho antes de que el Kyubi escapara, en una milésima de segundo usó los restos del sello como base y jaula temporal.

Varios sellos, y sutras salieron de la piel de Minato y se introdujeron en Kushina formando un nuevo sello, el sello de matriz base del Shiki Fuin, el Hakke Fuin(Sello de ocho trigramas), que suele ser obligatorio de aplicar con el Shiki Fuin, pero es porque es un potenciador, algo así como un súper cemento indestructible, así que no tubo que sacrificar su vida, solo mucha fuerza, y una vez puesto dicho sello cerró las puertas...

-SHISHO FUIN(SELLO DE LOS CUATRO ELEMENTOS)

...y bloqueó y selló la puerta, con el biju dentro.

Todo era perfecto. Naruto estaba a salvo en casa con Kakashi y Gai, se los encontró por el camino. Kushina estaba bien, viva, y el nuevo sello no se debilitaría con un embarazo.

Y parece que literalmente les había caído una bendición del cielo.

-Minato.-Llamó Kushina.-Que podemos hacer con el.

El rubio iba a contestar, pero vio algo entre las ropas del niño. Era una nota.

_''A quien quiera que esté leyendo esto(Solo espero que no seas un mortifago)(Esto tiene un encanto para que cualquiera pueda leerlo sea en el idioma que sea):_

_No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir esto. Si estas leyendo, lo mas probable es que yo haya muerto, y se que mi marido también. Hemos sido asesinados por un monstruo, un mago malvado llamado Lord Voldemort. El va tras nuestro hijo, que supuestamente un día será un mago capaz de detenerle. He puesto todas las precauciones, y si lo alcanza, Harry estará a salvo y Voldemort caerá, pero no puede morir, dejó de ser lo bastante humano hace mucho. Volverá y por eso envío a mi hijo lejos para que esté a salvo y preparado hasta entonces. Cuidadlo hasta que sea aceptado en la escuela a los 11 años._

_Seas quien seas, de donde seas o como seas, te lo suplico, por favor, te lo ruego como madre, cuida a mi hijo como si fuera tuyo, y manten-lo a salvo. Eres mi única esperanza._

_Lily Potter''_

Esto los dejó quietos en su sitio. Magia? Significaba que el niño era de fuera de la barrera de las naciones elementales. Si esto era cierto a este chico le esperaba un futuro difícil, seria un gran hombre un dia.

Y ellos contribuirían.

-Kushina...Creo que acabamos de tener otro hijo.

-Harr...Hahy...Haury...Que nombre mas raro.

-Es de fuera de la barrera de los elementos. Posiblemente del oeste. En vista de que es casi impronunciable...Que tal Hari. Namikaze Hari.

-Perfecto.-Asintió Kushina besándolo.

* * *

>(Konoha, años después...)<p><p>

Naruto no podía estar mas emocionado. Hoy por fin el, su hermano mayor Hari y su hermana menor Natsumi empezaban en la academia.

Natsumi era superdotada a sus cuatro años, y el tenia mucho talento a sus cinco gracias al entrenamiento de sus padres. Hari podía haber entrado ya, pero prefirió esperar a sus dos hermanos. Comentó que la familia y los amigos eran mas importantes que una promoción.

Y Natsumi no podía estar mas feliz. Tenia un enamoramiento en su hermano adoptivo desde los dos años, cuando un perro hambriento del bosque se coló en la casa y la atacó.

Mala idea, Harry estaba ahí y sus padres le habían empezado a enseñar a usar los kunai.

Ese chucho perdió los genitales, un ojo y una pata, antes de ser sacrificado.

Eso le ganó a Hari el amor de Natsumi, pero además tenia ese aire de misterio. Por que?

Bueno, un año después de que Natsumi naciera, bueno, ni un año en realidad(Usaron un jutsu para determinar el cumpleaños de Hari) en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hari, Kakashi le dio una mascara como la suya antes de empezar el entrenamiento con el.

Y raramente se quitaba la mascara. De hecho, una de las primeras cosas que le enseñó Kakashi fue como usar un genjutsu para comer de forma que parezca que llevas la mascara, comer rápido para que no se te vea la cara y otras mil maneras de exasperar así a la gente.

Hari fue una fuerza positiva en la vida del Ninja copia, que los veía a los tres como hermanos pequeños. Incluso llegó a no llegar mas que media hora tarde.

Inaudito, cierto.

El caso es que los tres Namikaze estaban muy avanzados, seguramente en un nivel entre genin y chunin antes de empezar.

Y habia una buena razón para ello.

(Flashaback...)

En el mes posterior al cumpleaños de Naruto y nacimiento de Natsumi(Triple cumpleaños el 10 de octubre:Kushina, Naruto y Natsumi XD.)

pasó algo.

Un jonin de Iwa se coló en el recinto y trató de matar a Kushina para atacar a Minato psicológicamente.

Mal, muy mal.

Madre protectora que vio a sus hijos Naruto y Hari recibir golpes, aunque fueran leves, su instinto de protección a la niña por venir, su propio instinto de supervivencia, el saber que era para dañas a Minato y las hormonas del embarazo...

Pobre idiota. En paz descanse. O mejor dicho: Descanse en piezas.

Kushina, en su furia, liberó una gran cantidad del chakra del Kyubi. Casi formó la cuarta cola.

Masacró y trituró al shinobi antes de que Minato hiciera retroceder el chakra del kyubi de nuevo, pero pasó algo mas.

Cuando Kushina estaba embarazada de Naruto, usó el chakra del biju una vez, y ello le dio las famosas marcas de bigote y su desproporcionado chakra. Ello se repitió entonces en Natsumi, pero el chakra, antes de retroceder esa vez hizo lo mismo no solo en Natsumi...

También en Hari.

El chakra no llegó al la cuarta o la quinta cola quizas, por el . Algún tipo de chakra maligno en su cicatriz alertó a los sentidos del Kyubi en el sello. Ello podría haber dañado a Hari, y aunque Kyubi odiara a los humanos, su vida dependía de la de Kushina, y a saber que podía desencadenar la muerte de su chachorro.

Envió una dosis considerable de chakra a Hari, entregándoselo como propio como cuando los hermanos Kin Gin le robaron al comer de su estomago pero no en tanta medida.

Se hicieron varios cambios en Hari.

Sus caninos se alargaron en colmillos, como con Naruto y posteriormente Natsumi.

Sus ojos, en momentos de tensión o críticos verían su pupila alargada como la de un gato...o un zorro.

Tendría un factor de curación acelerado y curación perfecta. Con el tiempo necesario incluso podría crecer-le un miembro perdido.

Y una cantidad enorme de chakra.

No solo eso, ahora los tres hermanos podían usar un poco del chakra del zorro. Solo que a diferencia de los hermanos Kin Gin, no era robado, el mismo zorro se lo dio. Y aunque lo hizo para preservar a Kushina, y por extensión a si mismo, una pequeña parte de el se consideraba como un tercer progenitor para los tres cachorros.

El chakra rojo demoniaco en el cuerpo causó algo mas. Un fragmento del alma de Voldemort residía en Harry, anclado en su cicatriz en forma de rayo que lo distinguía, y fue destruido. Pero hubo unos poderes que Voldemort poseía y Harry conseguía de su alma pero que ahora eran suyos.

La lengua Parcel.

Talento en pociones, venenos y medicinas.

Gran memoria.

Pero nada de esto, mas aya de la destrucción del chakra oscuro y de los cambios físicos y en el chakra vio su familia. Todo llegaría...con el tiempo.

Al menos la lucha se dio en el bosque de la muerte(Por aumentar la desesperación se llevó a Kushina lejos) así que nadie supo esto mas que unas pocas personas selectas.

(Fin Flashback...)

Esa cantidad de chakra desencadenó que Naruto y Hari(Y Natsumi mas tarde) cuando lo intentaron no podían usar correctamente el bunshin no jutsu.

Minato, Kushina, Kakashi(Como buen hermano mayor) Jiraya(Padrino) y Tsunade(Madrina) vieron que tenían demasiado chakra y muy poco control.

Así que Minato les enseñó a usar el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Con ello, Tsunade siendo medico, les enseñó control de chakra, aumentando la capacidad de aprendizaje a través de los kage bunshins, teniendo un control a nivel chunin alto.

Les hizo hacer la escalada en los arboles, caminar sobre el agua, hacer flotar agua a un centímetro de su piel exactamente y mover la masa de agua solo con chakra alrededor de su cuerpo, luego lo mismo con hojas de árbol, senbon, shuriken y kunai. Luego les hizo repetir el ejercicio de los senbon, shuriken y kunai con estos dando vueltas como peonzas.

Y aun no habían terminado con el control de chakra.

-Chicos, estáis emocionados?-Les preguntó Kushina alegre.-Hoy comenzáis la academia...Pronto seréis ninjas en toda regla.

-Hai.-Dijeron los tres.

Natsumi tenia una cara femenina, como la de Minato en según que rasgos, de rasgos finos. El pelo era largo hasta la base del cuello de color rojo fuego o sangre y liso como el de su madre, y unos ojos verde esmeralda como los de Kushina(Me da igual que digan que son grises o morados, aquí son verdes.) y los de Hari y tras marcas de bigote en cada mejilla. Su ropa era simple: Una camiseta roja como su pelo y pantalones de color caqui. Ah, y sandalias ninja azules

Naruto...No hay un gran cambio desde el canon en cuanto a aspecto: Rasgos faciales como los de Kushina, marcas de bigotes como los de Natsumi, Pelo rubio como el sol puntiagudo en todas direcciones, mas corto que el de Minato y ojos azul cielo. Su ropa consistía en una camiseta naranja con un remolino rojo, pantalones negros y sandalias ninja azules.

Hari...De lo que les dijo, no obtuvo las marcas de bigote, pero sus ojos verde esmeralda se volvían zorrunos cuando se enfadaba o la cosa estaba tensa. Su cara era un misterio desde hace años salvo extrañas veces en que se bajaba la mascara que le regalaba cada año Kakashi para reponer la pequeña. Su pelo era algo largo y estaba recogido en una cola de caballo negra mediana en su nuca.

Su mascara no era realmente una mascara. Era una camiseta de spandex negro sin mangas anbu con el cuello extendido hasta formar la mascara similar a la de Kakashi.

Encima llevaba un chaleco de kimono ninja negro, con las mangas arrancadas, y encima otro chaleco pero sin mangas de color purpura oscuro, atado con corras de tela por dentro y un largo cinturón ancho de seda negra por fuera. Tenia pantalones Anbu negros, a veces de kimono ninja, botas de combate con punta de acero.

También llevaba los viejos Tekko(Protectores de brazo) de Kakashi(Los del Kakashi gaiden)

-Hari, haz-me el favor de cuidar a tus hermanos, OK?

-Hai.-Dijo alegre abrazando a los dos por los hombros atrayéndolos a el.-Tranquila mamá, no les pasará nada en mi turno, yo les protegeré.

Naruto solo hinchó las mejillas haciendo un Mohin, murmurando que no necesitaba protección, mientras Natsumi se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba un gracias(Creo que Hinata le va a demandar por Copyright XD).

Hari y Kushina se rieron abiertamente(El primero no se enteraba de la razón de los sonrojos, pobre ingenuo XD)

En ese momento, todo el tinglado de padres con sus hijos se calló al llegar el director de la Academia. El Hokage, Minato.

Como Hokage y director estaba obligado a dar un discurso de bienvenida.

(Pasemos a cuando llegan a clase, no se me dan bien los discursos)

* * *

>Ya en clase...<p><p>

Los tres hermanos observaban desde su pupitre a los alumnos presentes. La mayoría eran de familias civiles, pero había hijos de clanes ninja, herederos para ser mas exactos.

Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji. No hay mucho que yo, el autor pueda señalar que no hayáis visto ya o leído antes...por ahora.

Inuzuka Kiba, un niño gritón, hiperactivo y bocazas. Parecía también un buen tipo en general y leal. Era el heredero, pero solo porque Hana, su hermana mayor no tenia interés en ser la futura ''Alfa'' del clan.

Hyuga Hinata, heredera de la rama principal del clan Hyuga, muy tímida, aun algo traumatizada por el intento de secuestro de Kumogakure. Minato atrapó en interrogó al secuestrador. La mitad de los recursos del pueblo fueron enviados como compensación y se les obligó a un tratado de neutralidad bajo el testigo y supervisión de ambos Daimio. Si lo rompían se quedarían sin financiación.

Aburame Shino, un chico misterioso y serio del clan Aburame, serio, profesional lógico y preciso. Alguien bien informado con quien puedes tener una larga conversación coherente y racional.

Debido a esto, Neji no odiaba a Hinata, pero mantenía una posición neutral.

Miu TenTen, de un clan de herreros y expertos en artes marciales, aunque no ninjas, se había unido a la clase con intención de ser la mejor kunoichi posible.

Rock Lee, incapaz de usar correctamente chakra pero con gran habilidad en Taijutsu y con el sueño de ser un gran ninja.

Uchiha Sasuke, segundo hijo del clan Uchiha, con mucho talento, pero frustrado y con el objetivo de superar a su hermano mayor y heredero del clan, Itachi.

Y también había muchas fangirls(EJ: Sakura).

Quizás debería señalar que algunas de esas fangirls eran fans de Hari y que deseaban saber que había bajo su mascara(Nunca lo sabrán)

Pasarían 5 años en la academia, entrenando y mejorando. La mayoría podrían haber pasado en un año o menos, pero solo se es niño una vez, prefirieron seguir siendolo mientras podían con sus familias mientras mejoraban para asegurarse de estar listos para lo que viniera.

* * *

>5 años después...<p><p>

Pasaron los cinco años casi en seguida. Mucha gente cambió.

Neji, con el tiempo pasó a ser mas como un primo o un hermano para Hinata y Hanabi, y a relajarse con Hiashi. Aunque aun se llevaba a matar con el resto de la Rama Principal.

Lee seguía sin ser capaz de usar mas que chakra puro y taijutsu, y su confianza bajaba mucho a veces, pero era mas perseverante que nunca.

TenTen se había fortalecido mucho, era quizás la kunoichi mas fuerte de todas las presentes. Odiaba por encima de todo a las fangirls, así que se esforzaba al máximo para no ser como ellas...pese a estar ella enamorada también.

No de Sasuke o Neji, que tenían entre los dos conquistadas a ¾ de la población femenina de la academia(Y algunas ya graduadas). No...ella estaba enamorada de Hari. No le importaba que el fuera hijo del Yondaime, eso daba igual. Pero era comprensivo, fuerte, amable, respetuoso, igualitario(No considera que haya un sexo superior al otro), hábil...

Sabia que era guapo, aun sin haber visto su cara al completo. Esa mascara que lo bloqueaba no le hacia mostrar todo ese esplendor que ella notaba, pero se perdía en esos ojos verdes.

Y que fuera el hijo de una de sus ídolos y el ahijado de otra era un plus. Eran grandes amigos desde el primer día en practicas de tiro con armas, el único junto a su hermana capaz de competir con ella, seguido de cerca por Sasuke Neji y Naruto. Llevaba ropa china apta para luchar(Canon) y dos moños en la cabeza, pero a veces se los dejaba sueltos tras un día en que Hari comentó que se veía bien así.

Natsumi se había enamorado mas y mas de su hermano adoptivo con el paso del tiempo. Al verlo crecer y ser mas fuerte y mostrar mas cariño y bondad la conquistaron. Durante un par de años le consternó que siendo hermanos no pudiesen estar juntos. Luego vio que aunque raras, había excepciones, pero sus padres un día les explicaron a ella y a Naruto(Hari siempre lo supo) Que Hari era adoptado. No podía estar mas contenta. Su pelo rojo llegaba liso y suelto a los homoplatos, y sus ojos verdes parecían brillar mas cuando estaba con Hari. Empezaba a desarrollar su figura lentamente a sus 9, casi 10 años.

Naruto no cambió su vestuario salvo porque ahora su camiseta tenia rayas negras de tigre y llevaba una chaqueta negra. Era exactamente en carácter a su madre, pero algo mas calmado. Y junto a sus hermano y hermana habían entrenado el sigilo gastando bromas a varios lideres de clan pesados y a los consejeros civiles. Era muy amigo de Hinata, pero era algo rara cuando estaba con el. Se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba, a veces se desmayaba. Por que seria?

Sasuke también cambió. Se había vuelto muy fuerte, aunque se distanció algo tras un asesinato en serie en su clan. Un hombre con una mascara naranja y con un sharingan masacró a la mayoría de los miembros de la policía, a su padre, unos pocos ninjas de bajo nivel y a varios civiles. Había tratado de unir a Itachi a su causa, pero este se negó y le encendió en llamas negras con su mangekyo, que despertó cuando Shisui se sacrificó por el.

A diferencia de mucha ropa de su clan, su camiseta era normal, no de cuello alto. Negra y con el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda. Seguía con el objetivo de superar a su hermano, actual líder del clan. Siempre trataban de mantener felices a su madre, pero a veces se deprimía por la muerte de Fugaku.

Al menos era mas socialmente activo que en el canon.

Sakura e Ino...sin cambios. Shikamaru y Choji tampoco, pero eso seria algo positivo(XD). Aunque Shikamaru a menudo lo tenia difícil para vencer a Hari al shogi, únicas veces en que realmente se esforzaba, y Choji tenia mas estomago que Hari por poco.

La gente no comprendía donde metía todo lo que tragaba, pues no engordaba... o como podía comer con la mascara sin mancharla

Hinata tenia bastante mas confianza ahora. Seguía siendo un lío de tartamudeo y timidez, pero solo con Naruto. Era bastante hábil, la segunda mejor kunoichi. Eso no gustaba mucho al clan, pero en vista de que sobresalía en este y simplemente el poder del clan no cuenta en la academia sino en el mundo real, lo dejaron pasar.

Empezó a dejarse el pelo largo, siendo ahora como el de Natsumi. Pero en negro azulado.

Shino...el único cambio remarcable en cuanto al canon es que era mas activo socialmente. Las largas conversaciones con Hari ayudaron a ello.

Kiba era un bocazas, ladraba mucho, pero era leal y agradable cuando tenia claro quien era su superior y quien su inferior o su igual. Junto a su Ninken, Akamaru, eran un gran combo y grandes aliados.

Y finalmente Hari.

Lo único que cambió realmente eran sus proporciones, físicamente era igual salvo por haber crecido. Aunque llevaba en la cintura una ninja-to de un metal de gran resistencia, de aspecto similar a la plata en cada pieza, y con la tela de la empuñadura gris, en una vaina negra la hoja.

Seguía siendo igual que siempre, misterioso, sigiloso cuando convenía, atento, bromista y amable. Pero si tratabas de dañar a sus amigos preferirías enfrentar al Kyubi totalmente desnudo y blandiendo un palillo de dientes.

Sus fangirls demostraban ser pocas, pero algo inteligentes(A diferencia de otros espécimenes de la especia Homus Fangirlus). En una ocasión mostró dominar la fuerza de Tsunade, y varios jutsus médicos, lo que aumentó su popularidad bastante. Ello le obligó a mostrarse también muy hábil en técnicas de camuflaje y sigilo. Tuvo que pedir a los Nara que le enseñaran el Jutsu Kagegakure(Ocultación en sombras)(AU: Este jutsu vuelve al usuario indetectable excepto por el sonido mientras se encuentre en una sombre. Requiere chakra a nivel chunin y control de este a nivel jounin bajo.), y pedirle a Kakashi Nii-san que le enseñara el Meisaigakure no Jutsu(Técnica del camuflaje oculto(Te vuelve invisible)). Pero un par de veces estando distraído dio gracias a su padre por enseñarle el shunshin no jutsu(Movimiento de cuerpo instantáneo. El Hiraishin no lo podrá usar aun.)

-Muy bien chi...-La gente ignoró a Iruka por completo. Vio lo que se avecinaba mientras chillaban, así que hinchó su cabeza y gritó.-CALLAD Y ESCUCHAD MENTECATOS.

Sip, el Cabeza gigante no jutsu era útil para callar multitudes.

-Hoy, es el día de la graduación. El examen de graduación final. Las pruebas escritas y de armas de los dos últimos días se usaran en la media.-Explicó.-Ahora os llamaré de uno en uno para que paséis a la sala de al lado y realicéis tres jutsus. Si aprobáis, se os dará un protector de frente de Konoha.

Escribiría todo el examen, pero seria muy tedioso. Digamos que los tres Namikaze aprobaron con el kage bunshin y las otras dos técnicas básicas(Henge y Kawarimi).

Tras eso, todos fueron a sus hogares a celebrar su graduación, salvo cuatro personas.

Hari, Natsumi, Naruto y Sasuke.

Ellos fueron dirigidos por Kushina hasta la torre Hokage, a la oficina de Minato. Una vez la puerta se abrió, vieron dentro a Minato, derrotando al único enemigo que ningún kage pudo vencer nunca...

El Papeleo.

A diferencia de cualquier otro kage, Minato sabia usar bien el kage bunshin. Realmente al Tsutchikage Onoki le daba igual su actuación en la guerra(Era el pueblo quien le odiaba por ello), no, a ese viejo le cabreaba que Minato era capaz de acabar con el papeleo y el no.

En fin, mientras las copias hacian lo suyo, el Hokage se levanto para saludar a su familia, y al hijo de la mejor amiga de Kushina.

-Ah, ya estáis aquí...Perfecto, he de felicitaros.-Dijo antes de ponerse serio.-Pero una cosa mas. He de deciros que los cuatro estaréis en el mismo equipo.

-Y eso es malo, Tou-san?-Preguntó Natsumi.

-Si, bueno veras...Hay un graduado mas de lo planeado este año, así que repartiremos una prueba...Para ver quien de vosotros vuelve a la academia.

-QUUUEEEEE?-Chillaron todos.

-No es posible...-Musitó Naruto.

-OI; ESTO NO IRÁ EN SERIO.

-HA DE HABER ALGO QUE...

-Silencio.-Dijo Minato haciendo valer su autoridad.-No es negociable. Solo hay estas dos opciones: O hacéis la prueba para ver quien se queda atrás...o lo elijes ahora por votación.

Por si no tenían suficiente estrés mental.

Ahora todos se miraban a los ojos, con suplica antes de que Hari dijera:

-Yo me quedo.

-QUE? NO, NII-CHAN- Exclamó Natsumi.-Has trabajado demasiado duro, yo me quedaré.

-Shesshh...-Siseó Naruto rascándose la nuca.-Vosotros dos estáis demasiado unidos para dejaros hundiros el uno al otro en la culpa. Me quedo.

-No, me quedo yo.-Afirmó Sasuke.-Soy tanto o mas hábil que vosotros, pero tenéis mucho mas chakra que yo. Un año para aumentarlo me vendrá bien.

-NO.-Exclamó Hari.-Con esto no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo: O pasamos todos o no pasa ninguno.

-Si.

-Cierto.

-HAI.

-Es eso lo que decidís. Bien, entonces he de decir que vosotros cuatro...-Dijo el Yondaime serio para luego sonreír.-Aprobáis. Sois un equipo de 4 genin bajo el mando de Kakashi.

-Engh?-Fue la extremadamente inteligente y elocuente respuesta de los genin.

-Habéis aprobado. Esta era la prueba para ver si realmente tenéis la mentalidad necesaria para ser ninjas de Konoha. Cada sensei hace una distinta, y yo le pedí ayuda a Minato-sensei.-Explicó Kakashi.-Es una versión diferente de la prueba de la campana para ver que tan fuerte es vuestro vinculo para el trabajo en equipo. Recordad siempre: En el mundo ninja quienes no siguen las normas son basura, pero aquellos que traicionan y abandonan a sus compañeros...Son una escoria peor aun que la basura. Ahora sois realmente genins de Konoha.

-Si que es cierto que hay un genin de mas, pero no es la primera vez que se da.-Explicó Kushina.-Pero...

-Hari, tu y los demás ya sabéis que eres adoptado.-Explicó Minato.-Pero no te lo dijimos todo. Decidimos esperar...Hasta el día. Tu cumpleaños numero 11.

-Y que tiene que ver mi cumpleaños en esto, Tou-san?

-Tu no eres una persona común y corriente, Hari, ni siquiera para los estandartes ninja. Eres de fuera de la barrera elemental.-Explicó el Kiroi Senko sacándoles el aliento a los genin.- Mas aun. Eres un Mago, Hari.

-Mago? De los que agitan la varita y sale un chorro de luz del palo?

-No dudo de que es algo mas complejo que eso, pero si. Llegaste en un vórtice dimensional producido por tu madre biológica.-Relató.-Y al caer por el salvaste a tu madre aquí. Te dije que tus padres por sangre murieron luchando para salvarte, y es cierto. La carta de Lily, tu madre biológica explicó que un mago llamado Voldemort iba tras de ti. No sabemos que pasó o por que, pero...mañana en tu 11º cumpleaños, has de decidir si reclamas tu herencia. Minato le entregó un sobre, que Hari abrió impaciente.

_ESCUELA HOGWARTS, DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore._

_(Orden de Merlín de primera clase, miembro y líder del Winzengamot y brujo supremo.)_

_Estimado señor Potter_

_Me place el informarle que ha sido admitido en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Aprovecho esta notificación para enviarle una lista con los útiles escolares necesarios._

_El curso comienza el 1 de Septiembre. Al poco de recibir esta carta llegará un encargado a dirigirle en su camino._

_Atentamente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta/subdirectora._

Eso es lo que decía la carta.

-Es prácticamente en un mes...Potter?

-Parece ser el nombre de tu clan de nacimiento.-Dijo Kushina sonriendo.-No eramos capaces de pronunciar correctamente tu nombre, así que lo adaptamos lo mejor que pudimos.

-Comprensible.-Concordó Naruto.-Es un nombre raro. Pero...si es de fuera por que entendemos las cartas?

-Están hechizadas para que cualquiera pueda entenderlas.-Dijo Minato.-Naturalmente, sin saber de la barrera no pueden pasar la misma, pero...han enviado un mensajero que no tiene tal restricción.

El hokage rubio señaló a un pájaro majestuoso, similar a una mezcla entre un cisne y un pavo real con plumas rojas y doradas.

-Es un Fénix.-Señaló.-El director lo ha usado para darnos esta carta.

_'' Estimados Sean quienes sean:_

_Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, si, el de la carta anterior, Director de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Se que suena una locura, pero me imagino que mi fénix, Fawkes, el pájaro extraño materializado de la nada en una llamarada debería ser prueba suficiente._

_El chico al que han estado cuidando, y al que quizás hayan adoptado, Harry Potter, es miembro de nuestra comunidad. Y famoso por provocar la caída del mago malvado Lord Voldemort. Y el caso es que ahora, a sus 11 años es momento para que vaya a la escuela para aprender a manejar su don. Lugar donde deberá permanecer todo el año excepto en vacaciones. Puede ser algo excesivo a sus ojos, pero comprendan-lo: Su magia se está desarrollando, y si no aprende a controlarla, podría ser una amenaza para aquellos a su alrededor, se lo que me digo._

_Por favor, mayores detalles les suplico que en cuanto estén listos tomen a Fawkes por las plumas de la cola(No muy fuerte, por favor, son delicadas) y el los transportará a mi oficina._

_Por favor, mantengan la mente abierta y piensen sobre sus posibles dudas para exponerlas en la reunión._

_Atentamente y con mis mejores deseos:_

_Albus Dumbledore._

-Todo...EL AÑO?

-PERO...-Comenzó Natsumi.- NO QUIERO QUE NII-CHAN SE VAYA.

-HEY; NUESTRO HERMANO NO...

-Basta.-Dijo tranquilo pero firme el padre.-Yo tampoco quiero que se vaya, pero ya lo habéis oído, si no controla ese poder podría dañarse a si mismo y a otros. Se que puedes controlarlo muy bien, Hari, recuerdo tus problemas anteriores para moldear el chakra sin tirar de esa energía que ahora sabemos que es magia.-Dijo antes de que el genin con mascar hablara.- Pero evitar que se ponga en medio no soluciona el problema, aun pasaron cosas, como botellas levitando y un peluche moviéndose para asustar a un niño.

-Hai, Tou-san.

-Además, no será tan malo. Aun puedes venir en vacaciones, y puedo marcarte con mi sello Hiraishin para visitarte de vez en cuando, no?  
>-SIIIII...-Saltó alegre la niña pelirroja.-NO PENSÉ EN ESO. ERES UN GENIO, TOU-SAN.<p>

-JAJAJA...Lo se. Además, esto deberá ser tratado como una misión: Una de infiltración y observación de rango A.-Dijo algo mas serio, pero sonriendo.-De seguro que los magos poseen ventajas que los ninjas podamos usar y que sean útiles: Nuevos venenos, materiales, protecciones, objetos...Deberás hacer una lista de inventario y tus razones tras la colocación de cada objeto aun si es breve. Desde objetos de broma para comercio o comida hasta armas o medicinas, incluso artículos ilegales allí. Si puedes conseguir una muestra para mas detalle mejor.

''Eso seria útil.''Pensó Sasuke.''Algún veneno o articulo capaz de matar o debilitar al hombre de la mascara naranja. Quizás algo que le triga suerte o felicidad a Kaa-san.''

-De acuerdo, acepto, pero no me hago responsable si hago novillos en los cumpleaños de mis amigos.

-YAY.-Gritaron los dos hermanos menores del moreno(La hembra un algo triste, pero feliz por la oportunidad de su hermano).

-Iremos mañana, tras descansar.-Explicó Kushina.-Tu ven también, Sasuke-kun. Le pedí permiso a Mikoto y está de acuerdo.

-Y para celebrar vuestra autentica graduación vamos a enseñaros una técnica. Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

Tras una breve explicación, a los genin les quedó en claro que hacer.

Y yo os lo explicaré:

Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Jutsu/técnica de Invocacion) es un ninjutsu espacio temporal(Jikukan ninjutsu) que permite al usuario invocar desde largas distancia a animales u objetos para utilizarlos generalmente en combate o pedirle ayuda para llevar acabo una tarea.

Las personas generalmente invocan a las criaturas mediante el uso de señales de mano y un sacrificio de sangre. Pero para poder llevar acabo la técnica se necesita tener ya escrito un contrato con una determinada especie al utilizar la sangre de la persona como firma. Entonces teniendo esto el usuario lo único que hace es realizar los sellos de mano necesarios y después de sacar un poco de sangre y colocarla en la mano con la cual firmo en cualquier superficie o parte causa que unos signos aparezcan permitiéndole así a la criatura aparecer, generalmente en forma de una nube de humo blanca. La cantidad de chakra moldeado representara el tamaño de la criatura o ser convocado. Si la persona intenta convocar a un animal sin antes firmar un contracto, el usuario sera transportado al lugar donde residen las especies que tienen una afinidad natural con el. (Extraído de Naruto Wikia.)

Y eso es lo que hicieron.

Naruto y Natsumi tuvieron la misma reacción, fueron transportados al monte Myoboku, hogar de los sapos, donde firmaron el contrato de Gama(Sapos).

Sasuke despareció en un Puff de humo y al volver anunció que fue trasportado a la cima sellada del monte Sorakami(Cielo divino), hogar del clan de invocación Taka(Halcón) bastante orgulloso de si mismo.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Hari, y pasó por la secuencia de sellos, previa ofrenda de sangre.

Jabali. Perro. Pájaro. Mono. Carnero.

-KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU.

PUFF. PUFFF.

Algo raro pasó. Hari no fue transportado a ningún lugar, sino que dos animales fueron convocados ante el.

Aparecieron los titulares guardianes de DOS pergaminos de contrato de invocación.

Un sapo del tamaño de una mesa que Minato reconoció, y un halcón del tamaño de un caballo que Sasuke reconoció.

Gama, el sapo que llevaba el contrato.

Taka, el halcón del contrato.

-Minato? Para que me has llamado?

-Oi, Sasuke, no hace ni cinco minutos que firmaste el contrato, tan entusiasta estas para llamar porque si?

-OI, puedo llamar para saludar, pero no he sido yo.-Exclamó el Uchiha.

-Lo mismo digo, Gama.-Dijo Minato.- Esto es extraño, pero...Hari, mi hijo trataba de hacer el Gyaku Kuchiyose(Invocacion inversa) Para firmar contrato con la invocación con la que tiene afinidad, pero en vez de transportarse el habéis venido vosotros.

-Oh, un mago, no?-Dijeron los dos guardianes de contrato a la vez.

-Oh, como lo sabéis?

-Es algo simple en realidad. Uno de nosotros ha sido llamado por su chakra normal, pero como era para probar con quien tenia afinidad, su magia a cambiado un momento la frecuencia de su chakra para llamar al que tiene afinidad con su magia. Quien ha aparecido primero?-Explicó y preguntó el halcón con un pergamino enorme atado con correas en su cadera por encima de su cola.

-Ha sido Gama-san, Taka-san.-Respondió con respeto.

-En tal caso tu chakra llama a los sapos y tu magia a los halcones.-Explicó Gama.

-Bueno, firma los contratos, y cuando invoques a Gamabunta pasa su prueba. Por lo que a mi respecta, en cuanto aprendas a cambiar tu frecuencia de chakra con tu magia habrás pasado la prueba de los halcones.

Hari firmó ambos contratos antes de que los animales desaparecieran.

-Muy bien, chicos, ahora vamos a aceptaros formalmente como shinobis de Konoha.-Dijo Serio de nuevo el Yondaime.-ESTAIS LISTOS PARA ACEPTAR VUESTRA MISION.

-Hai, Hokage-sama.-Respondieron a coro.

-Vuestro deber sera: Proteger a la aldea, a vuestra familia y a vuestros amigos.

-Hai, Hokage-sama.

-Mucha gente depende de vuestro éxito, no lo olvidéis nunca.

-HAI, HOKAGE SAMA.

-Bien, en una semana se repartirán los equipos oficialmente, así que actuad con normalidad.-Dijo calmado y sonriendo de nuevo.-Hari, mañana en tu cumpleaños iremos a comprar las cosas, Ok?


	2. Chapter 2 El ninja llega a Hogwarts

HOLA A TODOS.

Os sorprenderá que actualice esto tan pronto. Hay una razón. Principalmente que por precaución guardo las historias en un Pen Drive y este capitulo ya estaba empezado. Publicando me lo quito de encima, que el dispositivo no tiene tanto espacio. Ahora empezaré a actualizar las viejas, así que atentos. Este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho creo, unas 23 paginas así que mas me vale que tenga éxito. Disfrutad.

Comentarios:

Dark kurogane: Mil gracias, ahora lo veras.

SOUTA HELLSING-SHUZEN: Gracias, me lo curré mucho. Claro que te envié el merito correspondiente, la idea inicial fue tuya. Creo que lo de tu duda no te lo aclaré o no me explique bien. Fue ITACHI quien lo quemó, SASUKE fue testigo de ello. A Sakura creo que no la dejaré aprobar el verdadero examen. Lo de las misiones ya lo veras.

Kuroashi no Sanji. Mil gracias amigo. Y para responder, no, aun no, pero lo aprenderá antes de que acabe el año.

Minnyna: Gracias, y como dije, la idea empezó en la mente de SOUTA HELLSING-SHUZEN. Aquí te lo mando...

–

–

–

''Aceptar perder es algo digno de un guerrero.''

–

–

–

Albus Dumbledore, líder de la luz, Jefe del Winzengamot, director de Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería, entre tantos títulos, se encontraba en su oficina en ese momento, esperando.

Rabia mandado a su familiar, Fawkes, como ultima esperanza para encontrar a Harry Potter tras estos últimos 10 años desaparecido.

Era su ultima oportunidad de...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, y aliviados, por una gran llamarada encendida de la nada en medio de la habitación.

Cuando la llamarada se apagó, agarrados a la cola de su familiar estaba un grupo pintoresco.

Una mujer que le asusto realmente al verla, pues se parecía mucho, Quizás demasiado, a Lily Potter salvo por algunas leves diferencias. Lo que le hizo notarlas fue el hecho de que Lily murió hace 10 años.

A su lado estaba el que Albus interpretó que seria su marido, un hombre joven de pelo rubio como el sol algo largo y puntiagudo en todas direcciones y ojos azul claro como el cielo.

Iban acompañados de sus hijos, una chica con los rasgos finos de su padre mejorados por ser como su madre en el resto, y un niño algo mas mayor con la cara de su madre e igual a su padre en el resto. Pero algo que ambos hermanos tenían en común eran las tres marcas similares a bigotes que tenían en cada mejilla.

Y con ellos iba el niño que el buscaba. Con el pelo largo en cola de caballo en la nuca, vestido con tejanos negros y un suéter morado(Ropa de civil, con una cinta en el cuello con una placa de metal con un símbolo extraño que los demás miembros de la familia compartían en la cintura brazo o frente en el caso del padre, y una mascara que la cubría hasta llegar bajo los ojos verdes, dejándose identificar por su cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Como sabia que la cicatriz que lo identificaba como Harry Potter era esa si Harry/Hari desapareció antes de que nadie encontrara la escena? Os preguntareis. Simple, Albus usó un hechizo para proyectar en el lugar lo que pasó, así que supo de ese detalle, que mas tarde se hizo muy conocido. Naturalmente, ese hechizo solo mostraba lo que era visible, así que no reveló las fuerzas que desviaron la maldición y vaporizaron a Voldemort.

Les acompañaba también un cuarto niño, con pantalones tejanos negros y una camiseta negra con un abanico japones para el fuego en la espalda, y la cinta con el símbolo en su cintura como cinturón. Su pelo negro con forma de abe ondeaba en algunos sitios mientras miraba la habitación con sus ojos negros.

Empezaron a hablar entre si en un idioma extranjero, hasta que el Rubio mayor señaló la varita de Dumbledore y empezó a decir algo en el mismo idioma.

La mímica fue clara: Pedían un hechizo de traducción.

Dumbledore agitó la varita y entonces comenzó a entender lo que le decian:

-Usted es el tipo de la carta, no es cierto?-Preguntó el hombre.

-Exacto, y usted es...?

-Mi nombre es Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, líder de la aldea de Konoha.-Explicó, mostrándole al viejo que tenia gran autoridad, así como que era mas bien asiático. Procedió a presentar a su familia señalándolos.-Ella es mi esposa, Kushina, y el niño de pelo y ojos negros es Uchiha Sasuke, amigo de la familia. Y nuestros hijos, Natsumi, Naruto y finalmente Hari, con quien queríais contactar.

El anciano asintió con la cabeza.

-Hari?

-Nos resultaba muy difícil pronunciar su nombre original.-Dijo Kushina.

-Entiendo. Bueno, es un placer, como saben, soy el director de esta escuela, Albus Dumbledore. Viejo conocido, mentor y amigo de los padres biológicos de Hari.-Se presentó.- Hari protagonizó un evento de gran importancia, la caída del mago oscuro Lord Voldemort, por lo que llevo 10 años buscándolo para mantenerlo a salvo, aunque creo que ustedes han hecho mucho mejor trabajo de lo que yo habría podido.

-Mi madre biológica me teletransportó junto a una nota explicando que estaría destinado a hacerlo caer, pero si ese trabajo ya esta hecho...-Comenzó el enmascarado, pero Dumbledore le interrumpió alzando la mano. Todos los ninjas pensaron que este tipo era muy parecido a Sarutobi, el Sandaime.

-Me veo obligado a sacarte de tu error, Harry, perdona, digo Hari, aunque deberás acostumbrarte a ser llamado así de vez en cuando. Tu nombre de nacimiento es realmente celebre.-Comentó antes de explicarse.-El día en que de alguna forma venciste a Voldemort, sin mas lesión que esa cicatriz en tu frente, destruiste su poder y lo redujiste a poco mas que una sombra. Pero no murió, de alguna forma su magia oscura aun lo ata a este mundo, esperando y maquinando para regresar un día, mas poderoso que nunca.

-Y por eso Nii-chan viene aquí a aprender y a esforzarse aun mas en su entrenamiento.-Dijo Natsumi orgullosa e impresionada por su hermano mayor.

-Entrenamiento?

-Nosotros, Albus-san, en nuestro hogar, tenemos un poder similar a la magia, pero a la vez muy diferente. Entrenamos a Hari en el uso del mismo.-Dijo el Hokage.- No podemos dar mas información, secretos de estado de la aldea.

''Y no la sacaran de nuestra mente, puse un sello en la nuca de cada uno para proteger nuestros pensamientos. Gracias por la sugerencia Inoichi.''

-Comprendo. En fin, han pensado en la oferta de estudiar aquí?

-Así es, Albus-san, y he decidido aceptarla.-Anunció el genin.-Pero espero que en vacaciones pueda visitar a mi familia.

-Naturalmente, de hecho la mayoría de alumnos lo hacen. Apenas unos pocos suelen quedarse en navidades. Y nunca en verano.-Dijo levantándose.-Ahora...estarían dispuestos a ir a comprar los útiles escolares?

-Esto puede ser divertido.-Sonrió Naruto, pensando en las cosas interesantes que podían tener los magos.

-Pero...no se si nuestro dinero es valido en su mundo, Dumbledore-san.-Dudó Kushina.

-Oh, no se preocupen por ello: La familia Potter era muy rica, y Hari es el único heredero. Posee la bóveda de confianza muy abastecida, así como la bóveda familiar que no puede abrir hasta la mayoría de edad a los 17.

-En tal caso...A que esperamos?-Preguntó Sasuke, provocando que todos lo miraran con extrañeza.-Que? Yo también puedo entusiasmarme.

-En fin, tomen este vaso.-Dijo tendiéndoles un vaso de papel, fácilmente incinerable.-Dentro de...40 segundos, si lo tienen todos agarrado, les transportará al Caldero Chorreante, el bar donde está la entrada al Callejón Diagon donde compraran los artículos y donde está el banco.

Mientras los ninjas no podían dejar de pensar que era algo muy parecido al Hiraishin de Minato, pero mas lento y débil, tomaron un trozo del vaso y enseguida, tras un remolino de distorsión cayeron en pie en la entrada del pub conocido como El Caldero Chorreante, sorprendiendo a Dumbledore por el hecho de que ninguno cayó de culo.

-Somos ágiles.-Dijo Hari como única respuesta, y el mago lo dejó pasar.

Entraron al pub.

Tras entrar en el bar, Albus les guío a trabes del antro oscuro hasta encontrase con un hombre enorme, el mas grande que habían visto todos en su vida. A la pobre Natsumi le parecía un gigante de los de los cuentos, pero mas, mucho mas amable.

-Ah, Hagrid. Veo que estas aquí como te pedí.

-Asi es, profesor Dumbledore. Me e encontrado también con el profesor Quirrel. Viene a buscar un nuevo libro sobre vampiros

-A...assssi e...e...es. M...me ressssult...tan un tema uttttil y fascinannnnnttttee-Tartamudeo el nombrado Quirrel.-Pensaba men...cionar lo básico en pri...primer año.

-Me alegro por ti, Quirino.-Dijo Albus.-Bueno, el chico de pelo negro aquí es...

-Dios Mio!-Exclamó el camarero al ver a Hari.-No puede ser..¿Es...?

De repente todos se quedaron quietos y mudos mientras los Namikaze y Hari, además del Uchiha contenían su exasperación.

-Valga-me Dios-Susurró el camarero- Harry Potter...¡Que honor!

Salió corriendo de detrás de la barra y le estrechó la mano a Hari con los ojos en lágrimas.

-Bienvenido de nuevo señor Potter, bienvenido de nuevo.

-Gracias, es un placer-Sonrió el. Después de todo ellos no tenían la culpa por alegrarse, sino el tal Voldemort por montar semejante estupidez.

Entonces hubo todo un jaleo de sillas y entonces el chico y los Namikaze junto con el Uchiha se vieron rodeados y encajando manos con los clientes los Namikaze también recibiendo preguntas sobre de que tanto lo conocían, y recibiendo la respuesta de que eran sus padres, y que lo adoptaron cuando llegó a ellos hace 10 años. Le preguntaron lo mismo a Sasuke, que espetó un ''Amigo de la familia'' y un ''Sin comentarios, sal de mi espacio personal o te incinero''.

-Doris Crockford, señor Potter. Es increíble: Conocerlo en persona tras tanto tiempo.

-Estoy orgulloso de conocerlo, señor Potter

-Encantado señor Potter. Dedalus Diggle.

-Po...po...Potter.-Tartamudeó el profesor.-No sa...sa...sa...sabe us...ted lo con...content...to que estoy de ve...ver...verle.

-Que tipo de magia enseña, profesor?-Preguntó interesado.

-De...defensa contr...tra las a...artes..os...oscu...oscuras-Musitó en respuesta como si prefiriera no pensar en ello.- No es que...us...usted lo necesi...te, eh, Pottt...tter? Imagino que...viiente a por los li...libros.

-Esas cosas siempre exageran.-Murmuró Naruto.-Es como una ley universal.

-Y si, venimos a por los libros, profesor.-Dijo Hari.

-REDIEZ, HARRY. Cuando llegué a la casa te habías esfumado.-Exclamó Hagrid recuperando el habla.-Veo que has crecido mucho, y...

-Hagrid.-Llamó el anciano director.-Yo he de volver a Hogwarts, y ellos deben realizar sus compras. Si fueses tan amable de...

-Por supuesto, profesor.

-Gracias.-Y luego Albus se dirigió a ellos.-En cuanto a volver a su hogar...

-No se preocupe, Albus-san. Tenemos nuestros propios métodos, nos las apañaremos.

El mago asintió antes de aparecerse hasta Hogsmeade, dejando al gigante llevarse a los ninjas hasta el callejón, dejando en el bar a Quirrell.

Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Hari por ultima vez y Hagrid abrió paso por el bar hasta llegar a un patio pequeño y cerrado.

Entonces, Hagrid sacó un paraguas rosa y se puso a dar golpecitos en algunos ladrillos.

-Tres arriba...Dos al lado...-Murmuraba-Aquí. Haceos a un lado.

Dio tres golpes en el ladrillo con la punta del paraguas

La pared se deshizo y recolocó, mostrando una calle llena de tiendas, paradas y gente con túnicas y toda clase de artículos.

-Bienvenidos al callejón Diagon.

-WOW.-Exclamaron los cuatro niños a la vez.

Atravesaron la entrada y vieron como esta se cerraba sola.

El sol iluminaba los calderos de la entrada de la tienda mas cercana. ''Calderos de todo tipo: Cobre, latón, peltre, plata, oro... Todas las medidas. Mezclan automáticamente. Plegables'', decía el cartel de la tienda.

Había cientos de tiendas mas, librerías, animales mágicos exóticos, papelerías, boticarios y diversas tiendas de ingredientes, cafeterías incluso.

Les habría encantado tener varios pares de ojos cada uno para abarcarlo todo.

-Mirad-Decían unos niños ante un escaparate con escobas- una Nimbus 2000, es la mas rápida del mercado.

''Lo de las escobas es verdad?''Se preguntó Kushina. ''Están locos estos magos, -ttbane.''

Podrían fácilmente haber tomado gran cantidad de conocimientos entonces, pero podría haber sido sospechoso y se podrían haber descubierto las naciones elementales, lo que no habría sido buena idea. Además, también había que racionar esas ganancias, o el consejo se haría mas y mas ambicioso.

Al cabo de un rato, tras pasar a una mujer que miraba el escaparate de la botica y murmuraba ''Higado de dragón a 12 sickles la honza. Están locos'', se encontraron ante un edificio blanco como la nieve, probablemente de mármol con puertas de bronce.

_Entre, extraño, pero preste atención  
>A los que tienen el pecado de la codicia<br>Para aquéllos que toman, pero no ganan,  
>Deberán pagar en su vuelta.<br>Así si busca bajo nuestros suelos  
>Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo,<br>Ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado con  
>Encontrar algo mas que un tesoro allí.<span>_

-Como podéis ver, solo un loco intentaría robar-Menciono el hombre gigante-No hay lugar mas seguro, salvo Hogwarts quizás.

Al entrar, un par de goblins les hicieron una reverencia para hacerlos pasar por un arco plateado que recitaba ''bienvenidos''.

-Se ven confiables. Que son?-Le preguntó Minato a Hagrid.

-Los Goblins. Son astutos y desconfiados como nadie, pero los mejores para la seguridad y trampas. Genios con armas, tanto forja como uso, pero tienen leyes y tradiciones muy estrictas con ellas.

Eso era un dato a tener en cuenta. Podría ser un buen comercio.

Los llevaron a un vestíbulo de mármol inmenso. Tras un tablero larguísimo, había cientos de goblins sentados en sillas altas mientras pesaban monedas de bronce, plata u oro , apuntaban y garabateaban enormes tomos de libros de contabilidad o examinaban gemas y piedras preciosas. El grupo se dirigió a un punto del tablero.

-Buenos días-Saludó Hagrid a un goblin que estaba libre-Hemos venido a hacer una extracción de la bóveda de seguridad de Harry Potter.

-¿Tiene la llave?-Preguntó con desconfianza.

-Ah, si...la tengo por aquí-Dijo el vaciándose los bolsillos de galletas de perro con moho, haciendo que el goblin arrugara la nariz mientras los ninjas miraban impresionados como en la mesa de al lado pesaban un rubí tan grande y brillante que parecía un carbón incandescente, Natsumi murmurando ''Menudo pedrusco'' mientras imaginaba semejante ''pedrusco'' en un anillo con diamantes de forma cómica en su dedo ofrecido por el único ninja con mascara.- Mira-la donde está.

Hagrid dejó en la mesa una llave de oro diminuta, que el goblin miró de cerca antes de anunciar:

-Correcto.

-También traigo una carta del profesor Dumbledore.-Dijo con orgullo sacando la misma y dándosela al goblin.-Es sobre el asunto de ''Ya Sabe Que'' en la bóveda 713.

-Perfecto-Anunció tras leerla el goblin y devolvérsela- Llamaré a otro goblin para que los guíe. GRIPHOOK.

Griphook era otro goblin.

-Ahora, si son tan amables de seguirme...-Llamó Griphook.

Griphook les abrió la puerta hacia las cámaras y la cerro tras pasar todos. Cuando silbó, apareció una vagoneta que les llevo cuesta abajo a gran velocidad, dando varias vueltas y saltos, Hasta que llegaron a una de las cámaras.

-Bóveda 687.

Los adultos bajaron tan rápido como pudieron, pero los niños...los niños aun estaban con los brazos arriba y pidiendo...

-Otra, otra, otra...

-Niños, bajad.-Exigió Kushina.

Hasta Sasuke se resistió un poco. Esa era la mejor montaña rusa del mundo.

Griphook introdujo la llave en la cerradura murmurando incoherencias, probablemente diciendo que los extranjeros que iban con el gigante estaban tan locos como los goblin, y abrió la puerta.

Salvo Hagrid, que ya sabia de esto, los demas solo pudieron asombrarse ante la cantidad de oro en la bóveda. Casi todo era oro, solo con una pequeña cantidad de plata. Hasta las mismas paredes parecían cubiertas de galeones.

-Y todo esto, Harry...Es tuyo. Y mas, esto es solo la bobeda de confianza.

-En serio? Pasaran siglos antes de que esto se agote, si hay mas...

-Hari...-Musitó Natsumi.-En Konoha las chicas no han de enterarse de ello, o tu población de fans aumentará.

El aura de miedo y el tono de ni se te ocurra que emitía la pelirroja(Junto con un leve saki(instinto asesino) emitido por una pequeña filtración de chakra del Kyubi) le convencieron de que seria buena idea hacerle caso.

-Y Harry, por que te llaman Hari?-Preguntó Hagrid.

-Me crié en oriente, y mi nombre de origen era muy difícil de pronunciar, así que lo cambiaron por una adaptación. He crecido siendo Hari, así que podría llamarme así, Hagrid-san?

- San?

-Señor.

-Yo te llamo Hari siempre que tu me tutees.

-Trato hecho, Hagrid.

-Imagino que tampoco te apellidas Potter ya.

-Namikaze mas bien.

Hari terminó de empaquetar en una bolsa una gran cantidad de los tres tipos de monedas(Un tipo en cada bolsa en realidad)y volvieron a subir al vagón, que les llevó a otra bóveda sin cerrojo, que se abría con magia goblin.

-Si alguien tratara de hacer esto sin ser un goblin quedaría atrapado en esta puerta como estas caras hasta que lo sacaran para ver si sigue vivo.- Explicó Griphook.

-Cada cuanto miran si hay alguien nuevo?-Preguntó Natsumi.

-Cada 10 años mas o menos.-Repuso Griphook con una sonrisa maliciosa.

No hubo respuestas a ese comentario, bueno, si, palidecieron y se asustaron.

Estaba vacía a simple vista.

En su interior solo había un único paquete envuelto, que Hagrid cogió y escondió en las profundidades de su abrigo.

-Volvamos a la vagoneta infernal.

(Ya fuera del banco)

Otro insano viaje en vagoneta mas tarde, estaban todos a la luz del sol, tras varios agradecimientos de los goblins por las molestias.

Ahora que tenían dinero, no sabían donde ir primero.

-Que les parece ir a por las túnicas primero, está aquí en frente-Preguntó Hagrid algo pálido señalando la tienda.-Urg...Os importa si voy al Caldero Chorreante para reponerme? Odio las vagonetas de Gringotts.

-Claro vaya.-Sonrió Minato.

Los shinobi se dirigieron hacia la mencionada tienda ''Madame Malkin: Túnicas para todas las ocasiones'' en la que entraron.

La encargada, Madame Malkin(Por tercera vez: que original) era una bruja sonriente y regordeta con una túnica de color malva.

-Oh, todos para Hogwarts?. Primero imagino(Natsumi está desarrollada para tener 9 años, y aparenta 10 u 11.).-Dijo.

-Se equivoca, señora-Aclaró Kushina sonriendo.- Solo estamos por Hari aquí.

-Oh, bien. Por aquí, por favor, allí hay otro que se lo esta probando.

Les llevo al fondo, donde había un chico de la edad de Hari, de cara pálida y afilada, con el pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás, que se encontraba subido en un taburete mientras una segunda bruja le marcaba con agujas una túnica que le iba demasiado larga. Para ser sinceros, el chico no les caía bien a ninguno de ellos(De nuevo: es una norma no escrita:Cualquiera con un mínimo de inteligencia odia a Malfoy), probablemente debido a que estuvo apunto de ponerse a insultar y despotricar al ver sus ropas, pero se conformó en principio a mirarles con odio.

-Pasa algo?-Espetó emitiendo presión asesina Hari, cortando el pensamiento del chico y haciéndole temblar. Pero al ver a la gente con ropa mundana de nuevo empezó a insultar.

-Callate, no eres digno de hablarme, sangre sucia.

-Sangre que?

-Alguien como tu, escoria que viene de...Oh...-Entonces vio la cicatriz en la frente de Hari.-Ya veo...Harry Potter. Me disculpo entonces. Que tal si vienes con gente...digna de atención.

Eso ultimo lo dijo mirando con desprecio a los que le acompañaban.

-Se un verdadero mago, la gente no mágica no merece...

Se tuvo que interrumpir, pues Hari había convocado un enorme Fuma Shuriken y lo lanzó con gran precisión cortándole en la mejilla y apareciendo en un parpadeo(Shunshin) a su espalda, Hari Detuvo el Shuriken amenazándole con el filo bajo el corte.

-Escuchame pedazo de mierda.-Espetó filtrando su Saki en una presión asfixiante, asustando un poco a los Genin, impresionando a los adultos y aterrando a Madame Malkin, en consecuencia provocando que el rubio pálido quedara orinándose mirando el filo y el cuerpo levemente brillante en rojo de Hari por filtrar un poco de chakra demoniaco, y estando al borde del aneurisma.-Solo diré esto una vez, insulta de nuevo a mi familia y te crucifico. Conozco los de tu calaña: Hijo de mortifagos, me han hablado de los tuyos. Y si os pillo haciendo de esas otra vez...Me pediréis que os mate.

-Que...que es esta magia extraña?-Preguntó el niño aterrado al ver que Hari se había teletransportado en humo, distinto de la aparición y que había convocado un arma enorme y extraña.

-Una que ellos me han enseñado, de una larga tradición de mi familia adoptiva tras milenios.-Dijo señalándoles y exagerando un poco.-Ya ves...su sangre es mil veces mas limpia que la tuya.

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?

Lucius vio lo que estaba pasando y trató de atacar a Hari. Ello conllevó una paliza de parte de Kushina, furiosa, y el hecho de que el rubio acabara en la calle apaleado con su hijo, mojado de orín propio y temblando(posteriormente le contaría todo con lujo de detalle a su inconsciente padre que decidió que era mejor evitar a estos magos poderosos extranjeros.) mientras los shinobi seguían con las túnicas. Estuvieron hechas en seguida. El miedo era un buen incentivo.

Al salir se toparon con Hagrid.

-Que ha pasado aquí?-Preguntó.

Le explicaron la situación, lo que provocó que el gigante se desternillara de la risa ruidosamente. Se ofreció a comprarle a Hari una lechuza, pero este prefirió que no, no quería ofender al clan Taka, pero la lechuza blanca parecía estar llamándole, así que accedió a quedarse-la. Podría tenerla solo de mascota. Y podía enviarla a Konoha algunos días para que sus hermanos le recordaran y la cuidaran por el.

-Gra...Gracias.-Musitó tras la mascara.

-De nada.

Siguieron tranquila y alegremente con sus compras, cogiendo los libros, en los que todos se interesaron, ingredientes en la botica, que no olía muy bien...En fin, que se pasaron el día arriba y abajo con todo.

-Ya solo falta...la Varita-Anunció Hari.

-La varita?Para la varita, Olivanders.-Declaró Hagrid.-Uno de los mejores fabricantes, y en opinión de muchos, el mejor.

La tienda era estrecha, polvorienta y bastante antigua. En el cartel decía ''Olivanders: Fabricantes de varitas desde 382 a.C.'' estaba aparentemente vacía y en silencio absoluto. Los shinobi se sentían seriamente abrumados por la imponente magia en el local.

-Buenas tardes.-Saludaron los ninjas, aunque con la mirada, hablando solo Minato, al anciano que estaba tres metros acercándose a sus espaldas.

-Buenas tardes.-Devolvió el saludo el viejo sorprendido, pues no solía ser notado.-Lo siento, costumbre, es divertido poner en su sitio a clientes listillos así.

-Es comprensible entonces, pero un consejo: No sobresalte a gente que lleve placas similares a estas nunca.-Dijo Kushina señalando los protectores de frente.-Solemos reaccionar de forma brusca. Y con objetos cortantes a los puntos blandos.

-Buenos reflejos entonces. Lo tendré en cuenta.-Entonces vio bien a Hari-Ah, si, hacia tiempo que esperaba ver-le aquí, señor Potter.-Dijo el anciano que imaginaron que era Olivander.

-Es Namikaze ahora, señor. Namikaze Hari.

-Como desee, señor Namikaze.-Accedió antes de ver a Hagrid- RUBEUS, RUBEUS HAGRID. Varita de roble...dos palmos. A que se doblaba bien?

-Mucho señor...

-Al menos hasta que te expulsaron.-Los ojos plateados de Olivander brillaron severamente como Iruka al ser ignorado por sus alumnos.

-Aun guardo los trozos, señor.

-Pero no los usas, no?-De nuevo ese brillo de severidad.

-No, no señor-Dijo Hagrid aguantando su paraguas rosa.

-Hmmm...Muy bien, señor Namikaze.-Dijo Olivander sacando una cinta métrica-¿Cual es su mano de varita?

-Soy ambidiestro.-Dijo, repensándolo un poco al ver la mirada fija del anciano. Le habría gustado que parpadeara a veces: Esos iris grises como lunas de plata daban miedo.-Pero...Suelo usar mas la derecha?-Dijo dudoso por la impresión.

-Perfecto entonces.

Una cinta métrica empezó a tomar medidas de Hari: De la espalda al dedo, de la cintura al codo, de la axila a la rodilla, del hombro al suelo...y así sucesivamente mientras Olivander miraba en los estantes sacando una caja de vez en cuando y decía:

-En Olivanders todas la varitas poseen una sustancia mágica muy potente, señor Namikaze. Usamos plumas de fénix, pelo de unicornio y fibras de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas iguales, así como no hay dos fénix, unicornios o dragones iguales, y no se obtiene el mismo resultado con la varita de otro mago. Ah...

Sacó una ultima caja y de ella extrajo una varita que le tendió a Hari.

-Veamos esta: Caoba y pluma de fénix. Flexible.

Hari la agitó, pero solo sirvió para derribar una estantería.

-Mas bien no.-Murmuró el viejo como si estuviera acostumbrado(Que lo estaba) y le quitó la varita para luego darle otra.- Tejo y fibra de dragón. Elástica.

Un jarrón estalló en llamas.

-Creo que me la quedo.-Dijo el ninja mirando entusiasmado el fuego.

-No, no lo hará.-Dijo quitándole el palo el viejo.-No, no...veamos...Ébano y pelo de unicornio.

Tres jarrones estallaron como si hubiesen escondido una etiqueta explosiva dentro.

-Esta si que me la quedo.

-No, no lo hará.

La cosa se prolongó un buen rato, probando la mayoría de las varitas de la tienda. Olivanders, ante el desafío se entusiasmaba cada vez mas y mas. Pero ninguna iba hasta que...

-Complicado, eh? Bien, me gustan los desafíos. Veamos esta...Acebo y pluma de fénix . Palmo y medio. Versátil.

En cuanto la varita toco los dedos de Hari, un aura roja le rodeo mientras de la punta de la varita creando una imagen en miniatura del kyubi.

-BRAVO, BRAVO. Curioso muy curioso...-Exclamó el viejo vendedor cuando el fuego se apagó y con un movimiento de su propia varita recolocó todo en su sitio y arregló los destrozos.

Al poco de que el anciano metiera la varita de nuevo en su estuche y la envolviera, Hari preguntó.

-Que es tan curioso?

-Recuerdo cada varita vendida, señor Namikaze. Y la pluma de fénix de la suya vino con una mas. Solo una mas. Es curioso ya que fue su varita hermana la que le hizo esa cicatriz.

Hari solo lo miró.

-Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Namikaze Hari... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.

Tras eso volvieron al caldero y reservaron una habitación. Una vez dentro, dieron orden de no entrar hasta el 1 de Septiembre y sellaron la puerta.

Minato dejó en el centro de la sala un kunai Hiraishin para poder volver y luego, en un relámpago de chakra amarillo, llevó a todos de vuelta a Konoha.

(Al día siguiente, campo de entrenamiento.)

Los cuatro genin se encontraban en el claro, junto a Minato y Kushina mirando al vacío.

-Que estamos esperando?-Preguntó Naruto.

-Espera.-Dijo Kushina.-3...2...1...

PUFF...

-Hola, lamento llegar tarde.-Dijo alegre Kakashi.-Pero había un gato negro atacando a una ancianita con un bazooka en el camino y...

-Llegas a tiempo, Kakashi.-Dijo Minato.-Te cité media hora antes para estar seguros.

-NOOOOOO...Mi récord de tardanzas...

-A lo que íbamos.-Dijo el Kage ignorándole.-En vista de que Hari va a irse en una semana, queremos que esté totalmente listo. Por ello pasará por el ENTRENAMIENTO DEL INFIERNO NAMIKAZE.

Algo les daba escalofríos en esa frase a los genin.

-Pero no vamos a hacer favoritismos, así que...-Comenzó Kushina.-Vosotros...también vais a pasar por ello.

-Hari...e vengaré por esto.-Murmuró Sasuke.-Y sabes que persistentes son los Uchiha con la venganza.

-Oh, vamos...Con esto te harás mas fuerte, prácticamente me la debes.

-Hm...-Se lo pensó el Uchiha.-Tu ganas esta vez.

-Bien, antes de nada...Estos papeles...-Dijo Minato sacando unos papeles rectangulares.-Son papeles hechos de arboles que se alimentan toda su vida con chakra. Con esto sabremos vuestra naturaleza de chakra. Mirad.

Minato centró algo de chakra en uno de los papeles, partiéndose este al instante por la mitad, y quemándose un poco los bordes.

-Si se parte significa que tenéis el viento, si se moja agua, si se quema fuego, si se hace polvo tierra y si se arruga relámpago.-Explicó.-Quiero que concentréis chakra en ellos para saber vuestra afinidad.

-Pero, Minato, yo soy un Uchiha, todos somos de Naturaleza fuego.-Dijo Sasuke.

-No has visto que los bordes del papel de Minato sensei están quemados?-Preguntó Kakashi recuperado de su trauma.-Es porque el viento es su afinidad principal y empezó a desarrollar el fuego. Los Uchiha siempre son de fuego, pero no siempre de afinidad primaria, sino a veces como secundaria, por eso unos son mas hábiles que otros. Quizás además de fuego tienes otro elemento útil para tu estilo.

Con esa explicación en regla, los cuatro tomaron el papel y le aplicaron Chakra.

Sasuke vio como se empezaba a quemar a la vez que a arrugarse hasta consumirse.

-Hmmm...No tienes naturaleza secundaria sino dos primarias: Fuego y rayo. Es raro pero util tener dos primarias, y el rayo te conviene. Kakashi te enseñará al ser de naturaleza rayo.

Sasuke asintió y siguió al ninja copia.

Naruto y Natsumi tuvieron el mismo resultado, el papel se partió. Viento.

Natsumi miró a su hermano adoptivo, con la esperanza de que fuera de viento también para entrenar con el.

No se decepcionó, o no del todo.

El papel de Hari se partió por la mitad. Viento, pero mientras que el lado derecho se había arrugado, el izquierdo estaba medio quemado.

-Ohhh...Tres afinidades.-Silbó Kushina.-Primaria: Viento, Secundaria: Rayo, y Terciaria: Fuego.

-Bien, Hari...Haz tres clones.-Mandó Minato.

Una vez hechos, siguió la instrucción.

-Bien, el primer clon y el segundo irán con Sasuke y Kakashi para entrenar el rayo y aprender un par de Jutsus de fuego.-Explicó, provocando que dichos clones se fueran con los usuarios del sharingan. Minato notó la mirada de suplica de su hija y suspiró por lo bajo antes de seguir.-El clon restante practicará el Kuchiyose no Jutsu hasta llamar bien a los halcones, mientras, el original practicará con nosotros el viento. Empezaremos por cortar la hoja de árbol.

(A la semana siguiente, King cross)

Una semana.

600 clones diarios aprendiendo rayo y viento y técnicas simples de fuego, practicando ambos kuchiyose y además entrenamiento físico infernal. Y Ero-sennin apareciendo también para ayudar a un escuadrón de clones diferentes invocaciones de sapo y un jutsu de camuflaje. Por no hablar de los que dedicó bajo la tutela de Kushina en aprender ingles para no necesitar el encanto de traducción. Acabó con los sesos fritos.

La palabra Entrenamiento y la llamada Infierno adquirieron un nuevo significado.

Pero valió la pena...MUAHAHAHA...VEN AHORA VOLDY, VEN...PAGARAS EL SUFRIMIENTO DE NAMIKAZE HARI, MUAHAHAHJA...

Dejando el pequeño desliz en mis paranoias(Y pensamientos de Hari en pensar en como fue de duro), Minato usó el kunai Hiraishin en la habitación del Caldero Chorreante y de ahí fueron hasta King Cross.

Con su baúl y sus artículos sellados en un pergamino, Hari decidió dejar a su Lechuza blanca, Yuki, en manos de Natsumi unas semanas antes de dejarla ir a Hogwarts. La pelirroja estaba en éxtasis de que Hari confiara tanto en ella.

Y ahí estaban ahora, buscando el anden 9 y ¾.

-Tou-san, solo hay andenes 9 y 10.-Dijo Natsumi.

-No estará entremedio?-Preguntó Naruto.

-Pero ahí no hay nada.-Dijo Hari.

La familia shinobi siguió buscando el anden que debía llevar a Hogwarts, pero no parecía estar a la vista. Ya iban a exasperarse cuando...

-Lleno de Muggles, como uno esperaría.

''Muggles'' Pensaron ninjas. Giraron la vista y vieron a una mujer bajita y pelirroja, acompañada por cuatro chico y una niña pelirrojos.

-Que anden era, mama?-Pregunto el chico mas joven.

- 9 y ¾.

Minato, vio la oportunidad. Abordo a la señora, interrumpiendo su paso para preguntar:

-Disculpe, a dicho 9 y ¾? Para Hogwarts?

-Ehhh...-Balbuceaba la mujer sorprendida y algo sonrojada, para ponerse algo pálida al ver el aura posesiva de Kushina(Algo relacionado con ojos rojos brillantes, el pelo moviéndose en nueve colas y la imagen de un zorro gigante de nueve colas gruñendo tras ella.).-Si, así es. ¿Por?

-Uf, menos mal-Aclaro el Hokage.-No sabemos llegar al anden, y teníamos que entrar.

La mujer, observó a la familia, sorprendiéndose al ver a Hari, que resaltaba al ser el único de rasgos tan distin...un momento. Cicatriz en forma de rayo...

-HARRY POT...

-Señora, estamos rodeados de muggles civiles.-Interrumpió el niño, deteniendo a la señora que se sonrojó al ver que iba a montar un espectáculo.

-Lo siento es solo que...

-Comprendemos, se está haciendo comun ultimamente.-Tranquilizó Kushina, mas tranquila ella también.

Los niños, que se habían quedado boquiabiertos mirando a Hari, cerraron su boca al ver que les podía caer sermón por ello.

-Y mi nombre ha sido desde hace 10 años Hari, Namikaze Hari.

-Eh? Hari es un apellido raro. Y Namikaze de nombre...-Dijo el chico mas joven.

-Es Japones, Ronald.-Dijo pomposamente el mayor de los pelirrojos.-Allí dicen el apellido antes que el nombre.

-Oh.

-Soy Molly Weasley, encantada, y estos son mis hijos-Dijo señalándoles respectivamente- Percy, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny.

-Un placer-Dijo Minato- Yo soy Namikaze Minato. Esta mi encantadora esposa, Kushina, y nuestros hijos: Natsumi, Naruto y Hari, aunque el ultimo ya lo saben.

-Y como se accede a la plataforma?-Preguntó Hari.

-Oh.-Exclamó Molly recordando porque se habían detenido.- Solo hay que dirigirse al espacio entre la 9 y la 10 con decisión. Chicos, demostradlo.

-Gred y Forge a la orden Madame.

Los gemelos se dirigieron uno tras otro a la plataforma para desaparecer al tocar la pared, al igual que Percy y su hermano Ron. La señora Weasley cogió a Ginny de la mano y fue en la misma dirección.

La familia pasó al otro lado, y vio una locomotora antigua escarlata, y un lugar lleno de magos. Un cartel decía ''Hogwarts exprés: 11 de la mañana''.

Hari charlaba con sus hermanos al lado de una de las puertas del tren, cuando noto un tirón en su chaqueta. Al girarse vio a la niña pelirroja, Ginny, mirando hacia abajo, tan roja como su pelo.

-E...estoo...(introduzca aquí el gesto de dedos que hace Hinata) Me llamo...Ginny. Encantada.

-Hola, Ginny. Yo soy Hari. Parece que seremos compañeros de colegio el año próximo.

Ginny solo podía tartamudear sus contestaciones, a un pobre Hari que no se enteraba de que estaba pasando(ingenuo aquí también, verdad?).

En eso, Natsumi miró a Ginny. Ginny miró a Natsumi. Las chispas y los rayos volaron desde los ojos de cada una contra la otra chocando a medio camino en desafío antes de alejarse la una de la otra en silencio prudente.

Los tres hermanos subieron a observar el tren, y una vez encontró compartimento, Hari se despedía de su familia mientras salían del tren y oían a los Weasley afuera por la ventana decir:

-Oh, Percy, eres prefecto?-Dijo uno de los gemelos- No nos lo habías dicho...

-...o si. Una vez...

-...o dos...

-...por minuto...

-...durante todo el verano.

-Vosotros callad-Les dijo la señora Weasley- Este año comportaos. Si vuelvo a recibir una lechuza que diga...que habéis hecho volar un váter o algo...

-Nunca hemos hecho volar un váter.

-Pero es buena idea. Gracias, mama.

''Si no lo piensan hacer, me quito la mascara durante tres clases seguidas y sin genjutsu.'' Pensó Hari.

-No tiene gracia! Y cuidad de Ron.

Cuando por fin subieron al tren y este empezó a avanzar, la niña, Ginny, estaba en lágrimas despidiéndose. Hari miro como se despedía su familia mientras la suya le despedía agitando la mano deseándole suerte.

Cuando dejaron atrás la estación, el mas joven de los pelirrojos entro.

-Te importa que me siente? Esta casi todo lleno.

-Nahh...Adelante.-Asintió Hari.-Sienta-te.

El chico pelirrojo, Ron, se sentó delante de Hari mirándolo tratando de ser disimulado, y fracasando estrepitosamente hasta que se abrió la puerta mostrando a los dos gemelos Weasley, Fred y George.

-Ei, Ron-Saludó uno-Vamos a ver a Lee, tiene una tarántula enorme.

-De...de acuerdo-Murmuró bajo el pelirrojo menor.

-Ei, Harry.-Saludó el otro gemelo- Ya nos han presentado, no?

-Si, así es-Confirmó el ninja.-Y llamadme Hari.

-OK. Ron, si no buscas estamos con Lee, ha traído una tarántula.

-De acuerdo -Murmuró Ron.

-Hasta luego -Dijeron Hari y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.

Cerraron la puerta y dejaron a los dos novatos en el cubículo.

-Realmente eres Harry Potter?

-Mi nombre es ahora Namikaze Hari, pero si.-Dijo sonriendo bajo la mascara.

-Y de verdad tienes la cicatriz?

Hari se apartó el poco pelo que había dejado para tapar la marca. Viendo que no tendría mas sentido taparla, volvió a hacerse la cola de caballo de nuevo.

Ron la miró con

atención.

-¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?

-Sí -Dijo Hari.-Pero no puedo recordarlo.

-¿Nada? -Dijo Ron en tono anhelante.

-Un flash verde, pero nada mas.

-Hmm...Esta mejor de lo que esperaba. Dicen que las cicatrices malditas nunca curan bien...

-Ah, lo dices por toda la energía negativa que había?-Dijo el ninja.-Fui expuesto por accidente a otra fuente poderosa de fuerza y la de la cicatriz fue expulsada. No solo eso, sino que ahora me curo muy rápido, en minutos o segundos.

-WOW. Suena útil.-Dijo Ron.-Y por que la mascara?

-Fue un regalo de mi hermano mayor adoptivo.-Dijo como respuesta el enmascarado.-Me hace mas misterioso. Además, lo he comprobado y no va contra las normas.

-Seguramente Snape, el jefe de Slytherin, se ponga contra eso si no estas en su casa.-Dijo Ron.

-Ohh...Favoritismo, eh?-Dijo el ninja.-Bueno, no creo que esté en Slytherin. Parece una buena casa en realidad, astucia y todo eso, algo que defienden en mi casa, pero parece que ha degenerado en racistas e idiotas. Si acabó ahí seguramente monte un genocidio.

-JAJAJAJA...Buena broma.

-Broma? Quiero decir, si, broma...

-Era broma, no?-Dijo algo preocupado el pelirrojo.

-Claro, llamaría mucho la atención una casa exterminada.-Dijo despreocupada-mente.-Aunque si que les mostraría el infierno...CON LAS BROMAS, MUAHAHAHA...

Parece que la vena adoptada Uzumaki seguía en su sitio.

Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se

quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje.

A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara

sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:

-¿Queréis algo del carro, guapos?

Hari había desayunado, pero tenia, como el resto de su familia, un agujero negro por estomago, así que se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos. Hari salió al pasillo.

No tenían ramen o el tipo de dulces que había en Konoha. En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Hari no había visto en su vida, y siendo ninja de un clan había visto muchas cosas raras, es decir, las mujeres en maya red de pesca con gabardina y minifalda con una lengua métrica no son muy normales. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once _sickles _de plata y siete _knuts _de bronce.

Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Hari depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento

vacío.

-Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?

-Cuando no...-Dijo Hari, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza.

Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo:

-Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.

-Te la cambio por uno de éstos.-Dijo Hari, alcanzándole un pastel.- Sírvete...

-No te va a gustar, está seca.-Dijo Ron.- Ella no tiene mucho tiempo. -Añadió

rápidamente.-Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco...

-Solo cogelo de una maldita vez.-Dijo Hari ignorándole.-Incluso con mi estomago esto seria demasiado dulce para una sola sesión.

-Y por que has cogido tantos?

-Porque si veo que ya van muchos guardo el resto.

-EH, ESO ME RECUERDA.-Exclamó el Weasley intrigado.-Donde están tus cosas? Te las has dejado?

-Nop, las llevo encima.-Dijo sonriendo con los ojos, en una perfecta imitación de Kakashi.

PUFF...

En una diminuta nube de humo, el libro reglamentario de hechizos apareció en la mano de Hari, solo para desaparecer en un segundo ''PUFF...''

Ron lo miraba con la boca abierta.

-Como lo has...?

-Es uno de mis trucos. Tengo mis secretos.-Dijo misteriosamente, dejando a Ron refunfuñando sobre novatos molestos y magia secreta extraña.

-¿Y éstos? -Preguntó Hari a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de

chocolate para desviar la atención al notar que algo se movía en el envase.- No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?

El ninja comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo.

-No.-Dijo Ron.- Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.

Hari desenvolvió su rana de chocolate, la cual se movió de un salto tentándole de un lado a otro, croando y burlándose antes de empezar a saltar de un lado a otro del compartimento.

-Olvidé decir que tienen un encanto para hacer que sean como las de verdad, pero mucho mas ágiles y rápidas, casi imposibles de ver hasta que paran. Hay que cogerlas antes de que salten del envase.-Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.-Sorpresas secretas del mundo de los magos.

Parece que no le gustó que Hari no le hablara de sus trucos, pero el Ninja sonrió claramente bajo la mascara mirando a Ron, que lo miró con interrogación antes de Que Hari cerrara el puño al agarrar algo a velocidad claramente inhumana a dos centímetros de la nariz de Ron.

Abrió la mano y mostró la rana de chocolate atrapada por la pata entre los dedos índice y pulgar de Hari.

-Que? Como..Cuando...?

-Secretos de oficio, Ron.-Dijo el shinobi masticando algo bajo la mascara.-Secretos de oficio...

-Que estas...-Comenzó el joven Weasley, pero luego vio que la rana no estaba en su mano, y que había un diminuto arañazo de chocolate a ras de la mascara del joven Namikaze, indicando que se estaba comiendo la rana.-QUE? Como lo has hecho para colocártela en la boca tan rápido?

-Rápido?-Fingió el estar desconcertado.-Que tontería, la he mordido tranquilamente bajándome la mascara cuando has cerrado los ojos.

-Cerrado los ojos? Solo he parpadeado, y no ha sido ni medio segundo.

-Allí donde vivo, medio segundo puede ser la linea que separa la vida y la muerte.

-No es un poco extremo?-Dijo entre incrédulo y aterrado.

-Extremo quizás, útil seguro.

Hari sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el

rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada,

cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre:

_Albus __Dumbledore_.

Hari dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:

_Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo_

_el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es_

_particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945__, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel._

_El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos._

Hari dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asombro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido.

-¡Ya no está!

-Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día.-Dijo Ron, haciendo que Hari se preguntara si se podrían usar como espías las fotos e imágenes, pero lo desechó, ya que seria algo de doble vía, fácil de volverse en contra.-Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos.

Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran.

-Sírvete.-Dijo Hari.- Pero oye, en el mundo de los _muggles _la gente se queda

en las fotos.

-¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? -Ron estaba atónito.-¡Qué raro!

Hari miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore regresaba al cromo y le dedicaba una

sonrisita. Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar

magos y brujas famosos, pero Hari no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Muy pronto tuvo

no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe,

Paracelso y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista de la druida Cliodna, que se

rascaba la nariz, para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores.

-Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas .-Le avisó Ron.- Cuando dice «todos los

sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como

chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende.

Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito.

-Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles.

-Suena como que Naruto tendría un día de campo con estos para gastar bromas.-Se rió el shinobi.-Tendré que enviarles algunos a la familia.

Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Hari encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta.

En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Hari había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía muy afligido.

-Perdón.-Dijo.- ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?-Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.-¡Lo he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!

-Un segundo.-Dijo Hari, canalizando chakra en su uña para endurecerla y hacerse una herida en el pulgar y pasar por una serie de sellos de manos: Jabalí, perro, pájaro, mono, carnero.

PUUFFF...

En otra pequeña explosión de humo, apareció un gran sapo, del doble de tamaño de un Chihuahua, de color naranja con el vientre blanco y un chaleco azul.

-QUE DEMONIOS?-Preguntaron los dos magos británicos a la vez que el sapo, preguntando luego solo este ultimo.-Hari? Para que me has llamado? Tienes dulces, por cierto?

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos hasta que...

-ESE SAPO HABLA.-Exclamaron el recién llegado y Ron.

-Son idiotas?-Preguntó el sapo naranja.

-Probablemente.-Respondió Hari, riéndose de ellos.-Hola, Kichi. En cuanto a los dulces, menos las ranas de chocolate, que serian una ofensa creo, puedes coger lo que quieras.

-Como esa?-Pregunto Kichi señalando a una rana de chocolate cerca del cristal de la ventana y atrapándola con la lengua para llevársela a la boca y masticarla como si fuese una mosca que había cazado.-Deliciosa...Munch, munch...Y no es una ofensa...Ñam, ñam...Ranas y sapos ron rivales, y no es raro que un sapo cace una rana.

(NA: Verídico, sobretodo en las selvas.)

-Coge lo que quieras entonces, pero ten cuidado con las grageas de las bolsas rojas, tienen sabores muy raros, brócoli, pimientos, cera y demás incluidos a parte de los normales. Incluso chocolate o vainilla.-Dijo Hari, haciendo que el sapo empezara a alabarle al ver la montaña de chucherías en la que podía elegir, y a dar gracias a Rikkudo Sennin en el mas aya por semejante bendición de invocador.- Te he llamado porque el chico aquí...Eh...

-Ne...Neville. Neville Longbottom.-Se presento el tartamudeando aun atónito por todo.

-Eso. Neville aquí ha perdido su sapo mascota, y quisiera saber si puedes encontrarlo.

-Pan comido Bro...-Se jactó el anfibio.-Solo dame un segundo.

Hinchó su pecho y su garganta se infló como un globo con sus mejillas, para luego contraerse y expandirse estos una y otra vez mientras gruñía y croaba como un sapo en un gran eco. Luego, súbitamente se cayó, señalando con un dedo que el sapo había llegado hasta allí con su llamada y se había pegado a la pierna de Neville. Aparentemente lo echó de menos.

-TREVOR.-Gritó de alegría el niño agarrando al anfibio grande como una pelota de baseball, que se abrazó a su mano.

-Un sapo aventurero, me gusta.-Se rió Kichi.-Dice que tenia curiosidad y que estaba buscando a Neville.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.-Agradecía una y otra vez el niño.

-No ha sido nada. Si Hari aquí me va a dar esta cantidad de dulces siempre puede llamar cuando quiera.-Dijo cogiendo varias ranas de chocolate, grajeas, varitas de menta y empanadas de calabaza.-Sayonara.

Pufff...

Es sapo se desvaneció en otra nube de humo, así como los dulces que había cogido.

-Creo que la novedad lo ha abrumado. Generalmente coge mas que eso.-Murmuró Hari antes de notar que los dos magos lo miraban.-Que?

-Como lo has hecho?-Preguntó Neville.

-Eso es para mi saber y para vosotros preguntároslo.-Se rió el, dando a entender que era un secreto.

-Bueno, gracias igualmente.

Empezó a irse, pero llegóuna niña. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.

-¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno.-Dijo señalando al chico. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.

-Neville ya lo ha dicho. Que crees que hacia aquí?-Preguntó con aburrimiento el Namikaze.-Y ya le hemos dado el sapo.

-Lo teníais vosotros entonces.-Espetó estrechando los ojos.-Si encontráis algo que no es vuestro debéis ir a buscar al propietario, y no guardarlo como ladrones oportunistas.

Ron parecía que iba a decir algo, pero Hari habló antes espetando con voz fría.

-He usado un truco para atraer al sapo hasta aquí cuando Neville lo ha pedido, con mucha mas educación de la que tu muestras, la verdad.-Dijo el ninja estrechando los ojos.-No deberías acusar sin saber todos los hechos, eso hace que sea muy fácil tanto equivocarse como hacer enemigos.

-Dudo que esa mascara se acepte en...-Comenzó ella, para ser interrumpida.

-No cambies de tema y escucha cuando te hablan.-Espetó el.-Y las normas solo dicen que no puedo modificar la ropa del colegio, no que no pueda llevar complementos o prendas extra. Ahora...Creo que una disculpa está en orden.

-Lo...lo siento.-Dijo tímidamente.

-Oh, no es nada.-Dijo el alegremente, como si no hubiese ningún problema y solo hubiesen chocado por accidente, haciendo que se les cayera una gota de sudor a todos.

-¿Habéis mirado el material del curso? -Preguntó la niña.-Bueno, yo probé unos pocos hechizos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?

Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.

''Que tipo de pulmones tiene. No se ha ni parado a respirar.''

Hari miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había

aprendido todos los libros de memoria.

-Yo soy Ron Weasley.-Murmuró Ron.

-Namikaze Hari.-Se presentó Hari.-Aunque creo que mi nombre original aquí es Harry Potter.

-¿Eres tú realmente? -Dijo Hermione.- Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto,

conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en _Historia de la_

_magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo_

_XX_.

-No, no sabes nada de mi.-Sonrió el como Kakashi.-Ojee un poco los libros, y es todo basura. Los que escribieron todo eso no eran mas que fanáticos de fantasía que se inventaron mi vida para vender sus tonterías. Diría que solo sirven para papel higiénico...si no fuera porque es preferible un papel mas limpio.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, como si insultar a un libro fuera la mayor blasfemia del planeta. Entonces, cambió de tema en una ultima parrafada.

-¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que vayamos a por nuestras cosas. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto.

Y se marchó, llevándose a Neville.

-Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté .-Dijo Ron.

-¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? -Preguntó Hari.

-Gryffindor.-Dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido.- Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.

-Ohhh...Es adonde fue Voldemort, no?

Ron bufó asustado en su asiento.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Hari, intrigado.

-Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes.-Dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado.- Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas...

-Su nombre mi culo.-Dijo aburrido.-Ese nombre no existe, no es mas que un ridículo apodo.

-No serias tan valiente si supieras que hizo.

-Ahhh...pero lo se. Hay gente con la lengua muy suelta si sabes preguntar. Tu por otra parte no lo sabes, solo has heredado el miedo al tabú.-Dijo como si fuera obvio el ninja.

-Lo...lo siento, es...

-La costumbre, lo se.-Dijo como hablando del tiempo.- Y, a propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores?

Hari se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio. Debía de ser muy distinto a la vida shinobi. Y sabiendo que Ron tenia mas hermanos que los que vio por su aparente inseguridad en algunos temas, podía matar dos pájaros con un solo kunai.

-Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts.-Explicó Ron.- ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en _El Profeta_, pero no creo que las casas de los _muggles _lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.

Hari se sorprendió.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido?

-Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello.

Hari repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Su instinto le decía que mantuviera los sentidos en la mención de Quien-tu-sabes. Aunque era mucho más agradable poder decir «Voldemort» sin preocuparse.

-¿Cuál es tu equipo de _quidditch_?-Preguntó Ron, cambiando de tema.

-Eh... no conozco ninguno.-Confesó Hari.-No hay ninguno donde vivo.

-¿CÓMO? -Ron pareció atónito.- Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo...

Y se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero.

Viendo que podía durar horas así, Hari le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon con Malfoy.

-Oí hablar sobre su familia.-Dijo Ron en tono lúgubre.- Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, y vieron en ella a Hermione de nuevo.

-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?-Preguntó Hari.

-Venia a ver si os habíais cambiado de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le

pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. Mejor que os deis prisa.

-OHHH...Que atrevida, Hermione-chan.-Se burló fingiendo vergüenza el Namikaze.-Has venido a ver si nos quitábamos la ropa, que pervertida. No te imaginaba tan osada.

Hermione de repente estaba muy roja y tartamudeaba levemente.

Hari se subió levemente el suéter, mostrando la camiseta de spandex negro de ANBU, que señalaba sus tonificados músculos, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara mas.

-Pero...Hay que ser justos, cada tanto que veas, deberías mostrarlo.-Siguió burlándose.

-Yo-eh-ah...Bueno, tu-eh...-Dijo hecha un lío.-SO...SOLO CAMBIAOS RAPIDO Y PREPARAOS.

Y cerró de un portazo, dejando a Hari riéndose histericamente, antes de que el y un incrédulo Ron se cambiaran la ropa(Ron preguntándose de nuevo donde la había escondido).

-Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en

el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.-Resonó por todo el tren mediante magia.

Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Hari sintió el frío aire de la noche, estremeciendo-le levemente. Era bastante mas frío que en Hi no Kuni.

Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Hari oyó una voz conocida:

-¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Hari?-La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.-Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!

Resbalando y a tientas, salvo Hari por su equilibrio sentidos y control de chakra, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero.

Estaba muy oscuro. Nadie hablaba mucho.

-En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts.-Exclamó Hagrid por

encima del hombro.- Justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

-¡No más de cuatro por bote!-Gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Hari y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione.

-¿Todos habéis subido? -Continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo.-¡Venga ¡ADELANTE!

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal.

''Seria espectacular ahora ponerme a seguir los barcos con el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua.'' Pensó Hari. Por desgracia, aun no se lo habían enseñado, ya que su perdida de chakra no era muy grande.

Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

-¡Bajad las cabezas! -Exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botes los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco.

Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

-¿Estáis todos aquí? Bien.

Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde

esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Hari fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas, tenia el mismo aire que tenia Tsunade en cuanto a autoridad. Pero el de la bruja no estaba embotado por la Ludopatía y la ''afición'' al sake.

-Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall. -Dijo Hagrid.

-Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande como dos salones medianos del Soke de lo Hyuga, aunque algo mas pequeña que la sala grande de reuniones en la que Hari y sus hermanos se colaron una vez para gastar una broma a los ancianos(Broma relacionada con chinchetas, cojines de pedo rellenos de bombas fétidas y polvos pica pica.).

Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Hari oía el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí, obviamente), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts.- Dijo la profesora McGonagall.- El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque. »La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron.

Hari solo bostezó. No le gustaban las conferencias de esta clase, eran puro teatro sin sentido.

-Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia.-Dijo la profesora McGonagall.- Por favor, esperad tranquilos.

Salió de la habitación.

-¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? -Preguntó a Ron.

-Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.

-Heh? Prueba dolorosa? Quizás sea una lucha, suena divertido.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que los demás parecían aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría.

El ninja mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y los llevaría a la selección.

Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto hacia atrás, sacando de su manga un kunai... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.

-¿Qué es...?- Murmuró inquietado. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año.

Como Hari sabia que eran fantasmas? Transparentes, tono perlado, levitaban, y no emitían chakra alguno pese a tener una presencia fría e inquietante. Mas claro imposible.

Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:

-Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...

-Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?

El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año. Nadie respondió. En vista de que no eran una amenaza, Hari guardó el kunai en su manga de nuevo, agradeciendo su suerte de que nadie le había visto, todos impresionados por los fantasmas.

-¡Alumnos nuevos!- Dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos.- Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?

Algunos asintieron.

-¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff.-Continuó el Fraile.- Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.

-En marcha.-Dijo una voz aguda.- La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.

-Ahora formad una hilera...-Dijo la profesora a los de primer año.-...y seguidme.

Hari se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Ron tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor. Nunca había imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido.

Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Hari levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts».

Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.

Hari bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio.

''Que diablos es ese trapo? Tiene intención de que intente sacar un conejo del sombrero como en los espectáculos callejeros?''

Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Hari también lo hizo, tratando de predecir que rareza ocurriría. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

''Bueno, esto es interesante''Pensó el shinobi.


	3. Ctr3 Pociones y trucos Jaque del shinobi

-¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero!-Susurró Ron a Hari.- Voy a

matar a Fred. Me dijo que habría que pelear contra un troll.

-Tan fácil como seria eso para mi, no creo que le mayoría de los primeros años puedan hacerlo.-Dijo este indiferente, mirando bajo la mascara.-Además, nadie aquí en su mayoría sabe hechizos, la prueba no iba a ser difícil.

-Pero tu sabes hechizos, no?-Preguntó Hermione saliendo de Rikkudo Sennin sabrá donde, curiosa tratando de saber mas, ante la desagradada mirada de Ron por la intromisión.

-Si y no. Lo que tengo son buenos trucos y habilidades secretas.-Dijo Hari sonriendo bajo su mascara con aire misterioso.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantó con un gran rollo de pergamino.

-Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen.-Dijo.- ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó.

Un momento de pausa.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-Gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Hari vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.

-¡Bones, Susan!

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-Gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al

lado de Hannah.

-¡Boot, Terry!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.

Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando.

Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin.

Slytherin era una casa que desagradaba(Al menos la mayor parte) a Hari. Como los shinobis, sobretodo los de los grandes clanes, apreciaban la astucia, el ingenio y no hacían gran distinción en cuanto a método, estando en las sombras y la oscuridad. También eran bastante tradicionales. Pero ahí acababa la similitud, ya que los clanes, pese a creerse en los casos extremos(Como los Hyuga y una pequeña parte de los Uchiha) claramente superiores a los shinobi de primera generación, a diferencia de los Slytherin, aceptaban su utilidad, y con el esfuerzo necesario(Es decir mucho) podían ganarse su respeto. Con Slytherin no, y parecía que habían degenerado hasta ser partidarios activos de la oscuridad y el exterminio de los de primera generación, así que Harry tubo claro que si le tocaba ahí y lo molestaban, acabarían habiendo numerosos y peligrosos...accidentes.

La espera estaba inquietando al shinobi. No le gustaba esperar, y con algunos mirándole, por su mascara, pero pese a ser elemento de atención, a el le gustaba, y servía para exasperar a la gente.

-¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.

-Finnigan, Seamus.

El muchacho de cabello arenoso,que estaba al lado de Hari en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.

-Granger, Hermione.

Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-Gritó el sombrero.

Ron gruñó.

Ya no quedaba mucha gente. Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente:.

-¡Potter; Harry!

Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.

-¿Ha dicho Potter?

-¿Ese Harry Potter?

-Disculpen.-Dijo el ninja, llamando la atención de todo el gran salón.-Si bien soy Harry Potter, fui adoptado en una zona remota de japón. Desde hace años mi nombre ha sido Namikaze Hari, y agradecería mucho si se me llamara así. Y director, esto debería haberse corregido ya. Si es un intento de que me quede anclado en mis raíces de nacimiento, no va a resultar bien. Muchas gracias.

-Mas bien un intento de dar a conocer tu acto de presencia, Hari.-Corrigió el director, pese a que el shinobi seguía desconfiado. Obviamente tenia buena intención, pero también era obvio que para el muchos eran solo piezas de ajedrez. Y como no era su Hokage, no permitiría ser su pieza.

Y entonces se sentó tranquilamente en el taburete.

Lo último que Hari vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.

-Vaya, interesante. No puedo leer tus pautas.-Dijo una vocecita en su oreja.

-Eso es por un sello en mi cráneo que impide que entren en mi mente.-Pensó alto, filtrando sus pensamientos por el sello.

-Puedes filtrar solo tus pautas y formas de pensar por ese sello?-Preguntó el sombrero.-Tus secretos estarán a salvo así y yo podré hacer mi trabajo.

Hari accedió y procedió con ello.

-Bien, bien...mucho mejor. A ver...-Comentó el objeto.- Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, mucho ingenio, si señor... esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?

Hari entonces le mandó su opinión.

"No es nada personal, pero Slytherin ha degenerado mucho, y tengo poca paciencia con el racismo y la prepotencia. Si me colocas ahí habrá muuuuuuchos problemas."

-No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Hari oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y ando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: «¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!».

-Namikaze.-Corrigió Hari.

-Si, pero el nombre famoso aquí es Potter.-Explicó uno de los gemelos.-Solo lo restregamos un poco. Tranquilo, los que tienen cerebro lo asimilaran en unos días.

Hari se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes. Éste le dio una palmada en el brazo, dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada.

Noto dirigida hacia el entonces dos intensas miradas. Dos mas a parte de los Slytherins: Una cargada con odio, rencor y hostilidad, y otra con mas odio y rencor, así como instinto asesino.

La ultima no pudo identificarla o localizarla, pero la que llevaba hostilidad provenía del hombre de negro, pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda en la mesa de los profesores.

-Bien, bien...No hace ni media hora que estoy aquí y he encontrado a mi profesor víctima favorito.-Murmuró sonriendo Hari bajo la mascara.

-Has dicho algo, Hari?-Preguntó Percy, el Prefecto.

-Ia, no. Solo pensaba para mi mismo.

Fueron seleccionados Lisa Turpin en Ravenclaw, Ron en Gryffindor, y finalmente Blaise Zabini, en Slytherin.

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

-¡Bienvenidos!-Dijo.- ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están: ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Hari solo murmuró para si mismo, mientras aplaudía y reía:

-Como un cencerro XDXDXD

Cuando por fin se dispusieron a comer, Hari recogió varias cosas. Un bol de sopa, un plato de carne, patatas fritas y al horno, pescado, incluso nugetts y un par de pasteles de chocolate.

El estomago obtenido de los Uzumaki, de su chakra de kyubi y de vivir con ellos.

En ese momento todos lo miraban con curiosidad, tales como Hermione, que ni siquiera parpadeaba. El hombre de mirada hostil al lado de Quirrell también no parpadeaba observando, casi como cada persona.

Sacó el cuchillo y el tenedor, lamentando la falta de ramen, y justo antes de empezar, miró muy serio y curioso al vacío y dijo...

-Eso es un galeón?

Todo el mundo cayó de lleno y miró hacia donde decía, y cuando cayeron en que fue un truco(Con un genjutsu para hacerles susceptibles a sugerencias, teniéndolos en guardia baja por la curiosidad) Hari se había subido de nuevo su mascara tras haber vaciado sus platos por completo.

Volvió a llenarlos con tantas otras cosas, y esta vez no lanzó ningún truco. Muchos incluso acercaron la cabeza como tratando de ver mas claro cuando llevó las manos a su mascara de nuevo.

Entonces la bajó...y tampoco vieron nada. Su mano moviéndose a hiper velocidad y el mover levemente la cara para orientarse mejor hacia la comida hicieron que ni los mejores y mas experimentados pudiesen ver nada mas que un borrón de brazos moviéndose de forma inhumana tapándole y alimentándole, vaciando y llenando los platos un par de veces mas, mostrando de todas formas pese a su velocidad una gran educación y modales, y al detenerse, en menos de un instante, se había puesto la mascara de nuevo.

No hubo nueva oportunidad. Ya había comido bastante.

-Albus. Has distinguido algo?-Preguntó McGonagall cuando la sala empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Me temo que no, Minerva. Aunque mis ojos ya no son lo que eran.-Respondió este.-Severus?

-No.-Respondió seco este.

-Interesante.-Dijo pensando en ello y acariciándose la barba.

(Mientras tanto, en Konoha, en la mente de Kushina)

-Kyubi.-Saludó impresionada Kushina.

Ella y el Biju no eran amigos. En el mejor de los casos simplemente eran civilizados por respeto. Pero Kyubi despreciaba a los humanos, y Kushina no confiaba en el demonio.

Por esa misma razón preferían mantenerse al margen el uno del otro. Y desde el cambio de sello el biju parecía mas calmado y las charlas eran menos tensas, de lo cual la pelirroja no se quejaba.

-Kushina.-Saludó con un gruñido la bestia.-No puedo sentirle cerca. Donde ha ido el cachorro?

-Cachorro?-Preguntó la Uzumaki. Natsumi y Naruto estaban persiguiendo a Tora ahora mismo, así que debía de ser...- Hablas de Hari? Esta en su escuela ahora mismo. Por que te importa?

-Escuela? La escuela de magia, ya recuerdo...-Murmuró para si mismo.-No, digo por que no le siento. No debería estar cerca?

-No, la escuela está al otro lado del mundo. Es como un internado.

-LO HABEIS MANDADO TAN LEJOS TANTO TIEMPO?-Gritó casi rugiendo.-Estoy seguro de que hasta tu lo has notado. Ese viejo...No es tan fiable como aparenta.

-Nadie en esta profesión lo es, Kyubi. Pero Hari puede apañárselas.-Dijo Kushina.-Aun no has respondido: Por que te importa. Creí que odiabas a los humanos.

El gigantesco zorro la miró con sus ojos carmesíes y dio algo similar a un suspiro de comprensión tras las rejas de su jaula.

-Por la misma razón que se que es verdad que sabe cuidarse.-Admitió.-También es, en parte, hijo mio.

-QUUUEEE? QUE EMBUSTE ES ESTE?

-NO ES NINGUNA MENTIRA.-Rugió el zorro con ferocidad e indignación.- POR QUE IBA A MENTIR EN ESTO? TODOS, TUS TRES HIJOS SON EN PARTE MIOS.

Kushina analizó cuidadosamente las palabras del biju. Que podían significar?

-Que quieres decir con ello.-Preguntó mas calmada.

-Has oído hablar de los hermanos Kinkaku y Ginkaku?-Preguntó el zorro, ganándose un asentimiento.- Me los comí. Y vivieron durante una semana en mi estomago, comiendo carne de el, hasta que los escupí.- Por ello ganaron una cantidad similar a cuatro o cinco colas de mi chakra cada uno, pero con aspecto de seis colas al transformarse y capacidades similares a un Jinchuriki. Ellos eran ladrones...robaron mi poder...

Kushina asintió, imaginando que ello debía de ser desagradable, y lo instó a continuar.

-Con tus hijos es algo similar, pero muy diferente. Naruto y Natsumi...Durante tus embarazos, ellos estuvieron muy expuestos a mi Chakra, además de que experimenté parte de lo que tu sentiste. Con ello, parte de mi quedó en ellos de forma Natural.-Explicó.-No lo tomaron, simplemente fluyó, y en vista de que algo malo podría causarte muchos problemas a tu estado mental y en consecuencia, a mi, yo mismo alimenté de forma estable el flujo de mi chakra en ellos. Eso alteró un poco su ADN, dándoles genéticamente algo de mi, sacando habilidades similares a los hermanos Kin Gin, pero algo menos fuertes en cuanto a Chakra, pero mucho mas estables. De hecho, es como un nuevo Kekei Genkai.

-Bueno, no es que lo vea muy normal, pero es casi comprensible...-Admitió/Cedió la pelirroja.- Pero Hari es adoptado, el no se expuso...a...tu...

-Veo que ya te has dado cuenta.-Sonrió la bestia.-Si, fue por eso. Ese fragmento nocivo y repulsivo en mi frente. Quien crees que se esforzó en manipular mi chakra en ese momento para destruir eso?

-Pero...Porque?

-Por en parte lo mismo que con tus hijos y también para ellos.-Dijo Kyubi.-Un daño a el, como la erosión de salud de esa energía parásita, te habría afectado de forma algo peligrosa para mi. Además, como tu, tiene mi respeto, aun si es menos. Por ello le di todo ese chakra. Fue difícil ya que solo fue un momento, pero el análisis del ser humano de Mito, de ti y de Naruto me lo permitieron. Así como su magia. Por ello se podría decir que es mi hijo favorecido.

-Favorecido?

-Si. Parte del chakra lo envié para acrecentar y volver mas activas en vez de pasivas las características en Naruto y Natsumi. Pero en el envié mucho chakra para poder asentar rápidamente la adaptación. Por ello, me pasé y envié bastante chakra, así que sus características son mas fuertes que en los otros dos.-Explicó para luego calcular.-Aproximadamente el doble.

-Por eso los tres tenían esos rasgos...La manifestación de características animales(Garras y colmillos...y los bigotes), los supersentidos, el factor curativo, las altas cantidades de chakra, los bigotes, mayor habilidad física.

-Si, esas eran las características pasivas, salvo las garras, que reaccionan a mi chakra.-Dijo impresionándola.-Es todo lo que esos dos habrían tenido si no hubiesen tenido esa segunda exposición. Pero con ella, estas se acrecentaron, siendo sobrehumanas. Solo son críos, así que no es sobrehumano porque no han llegado a ello aun, pero están al limite del nivel de poder humano en capacidad física. Y obtuvieron la habilidad de producir y usar "Colas" de Chakra demoniaco.

-QUE? Cuantas...

-Como mucho dos, no te preocupes. Pero en Hari es distinto. El es el doble de fuerte Que ellos dos juntos, el doble de rápido, ágil o coordinado, sus sentidos son mas finos y sincronizados, se cura el doble o el triple de rápido, sus garras y huesos son mas duros y las garras cortan mas.-Relató el Biju.-Y debería usar un máximo de tres colas de chakra demoniaco como mucho.

-No es cuatro el doble de dos?

-Si, pero la cuarta cola produce ciertos daños imposibles de evitar sin un biju dentro y controlarlo o colaborar a la perfección.-Dijo.-Su propio cuerpo, así como yo, evitamos ese nivel.

-Todo esto...es...tan increíble como...

Y ahora vendrían o bien los planes de grandeza de un nuevo Kekei Genkai o el sellado de las habilidades de los cachorros indicando peligro. Nunca cambiarían esas moscas...Estúpidos ningen.

-Solo obtienen mas ventajas, y pone a Hari mas cerca de nosotros, y le da un as en la manga...-Murmuraba la pelirroja.-Se lo da a los tres. Se que no lo hiciste por bondad, pero igualmente...Gracias, Kyubi.

Exactamente como había...

Un momento. Gracias? No "Esto es un plan de los tuyos" "Es demasiado peligroso" o "Con esto seremos invencibles"?Realmente podían ser distintos al resto de humanos?

-Por que me das las gracias? No lo hice por ti o por ellos. Solo pretendía evitarme problemas.-Dijo desconfiado.

-Quizás en un principio, pero independientemente de ello les ayudaste. Y has mostrado, aun si es solo un poco, preocupación por ellos, Y te has explicado y asumido responsabilidad como padre.-Dijo ella sonriendo.-Eso se merece al menos un gracias. Tras ver que estabas sinceramente preocupado por Hari...No puedo evitar pensar que no eres realmente malo después de todo. Solo incomprendido,no?

El Shock y la sorpresa abrieron como platos los ojos del Zorro, y se le notaba. En ese momento no emitía maldad. Solo...confusión y quizás esperanza.

-Creo que me guié mucho por lo que me dijeron y fui muy irracional también. Te debo una disculpa también.-Dijo ella con las palmas cerradas ante ella.-Empecemos desde cero mejor. Soy Kushina.

-B.. ...TRAS TANTOS SIGLOS DESPRECIADO... SELLADO POR MIEDO Y UTILIZADO POR TU ESPECIE...HAAHAHAHAHA...-Se reía abiertamente el demonio.-CREES QUE VOY A CAMBIAS ASÍ SIN MAS MIS IDEAS DE LOS HUMANOS?

-Bueno...así sin mas no, pero no creo que vayas a ningún sitio, así que tiempo hay...-Se burló ella.

-Pero seras...FUERA DE MI VISTA.-Exclamó frustrado divirtiéndola.- Kurama.

-Eh?-Preguntó la pelirroja, que ya había empezado a caminar hacia la salida.

-Kyubi, o nueve colas es un nombre o titulo que las multitudes humanas empezaron a llamarme.-Dijo la bestia, tumbada en sus patas cruzadas.- Sigo odiándoos a los humanos, pero pareces interesante, y no soy tan malo como tu especie, así que ya que te has presentado, yo hago lo mismo. El nombre que me dio Rikkudo sennin, ese es mi nombre, Kurama.

Kushina solo sonrió.

-No te confíes solo porque te he decidido contar mi nombre. Algún día seré libre, te haré pedazos y te comeré.

-Si, si, lo que tu digas...-Restó importancia Kushina, esfumándose hacia el mundo real para contarle esto a su marido.-Kurama.

Con su trabajo ya hecho, la pelirroja fuera de su vista, y mucho que pensar, Kurama se fue a dormir.

(De vuelta al gran comedor. En Hogwarts.)

Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

-Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley. Mientras, Hari pensó en colarse a explorarlos. Un reconocimiento del terreno e investigación de los seres y criaturas residentes resultaría útil, haciendo un registro y comparando los datos de caracteristicas en los libros.

-El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.-Continuó el anciano director.-Las pruebas de _quidditch _tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.-Dijo antes de ponerse algo mas serio.- Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Hari se mantuvo en silencio, analizando lo que dijo. Sin duda lo que Hagrid recogió estaria ahi, o al menos un señuelo.

-¿Lo decía en serio?-Murmuró a Percy.

-Eso creo.-Dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore.- Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.

-¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio!-Exclamó Dumbledore. Hari notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.

Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

-¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita!-Dijo Dumbledore.- ¡Y allá vamos!

Hari no cantó, se negó con esa letra ridícula. Gracias a la mascara nadie lo notó, pero yo no voy a escribirlo.

Falta de necesidad y que es una pieza curiosa pero inútil de la historia.

(Al empezar las clases)

-Allí, mira.

-¿Dónde?

-Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo.

-¿El de la mascara?

-¿Alguien ha logrado ver su cara?

-¿Has visto su cicatriz? ¿No es mas tenue de lo que debería?

Los murmullos siguieron a Hari desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, salió del dormitorio. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención.

Hari deseaba que no lo hicieran.

Eran excesivamente curiosos. Muchos trataron de quitarle la mascara durante la noche, solo para caer en trampas, y se empeñaban en mirarle como a un mono de feria.

Era un ninja. Vivía en las sombras y la ocultación. No quería tener que usar un genjutsu para que le dejaran en paz, porque ello llamaría la atención de los adultos.

Esperaba sinceramente que los gemelos tuvieran razón y lo dejaran en paz en unos idas.

A diferencia de muchos, Hari no se perdía. Habia mandado varios kagebunshins usando el Meisaigakure no Jutsu(Camuflaje oculto, vuelve al usuario invisible) para explorar, así que lo conocía muy bien el castillo, aunque no sabia de todos los pasadizos secretos. Solo dos.

Debería hipnotizar a los Weasley mas tarde.

En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras,

Algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar.

Hari se movia como si paseara por el campo. Ron tenia que recibir sus instrucciones, por lo que le hacia ir mas lento.

-Espera tres segundos, Ron.-Le pidió Hari.

-Porqu...eeeeeaaaaaaaa...-Exclamó cayendo por un hueco que apareció, cayendo justo a las escaleras que había debajo.

Genial, ahora habría que guiarle...de nuevo.

Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas. También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y Harry estaba seguro de que las armaduras podían andar.

Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. Nick Casi Decapitado siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indicado a los nuevos Gryffindors, pero Peeves _el Poltergeist _se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase, lo cual a Hari le resultaba gracioso de esquivar. También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ!

En una ocasión se lo hizo a Hari. El problema? Que cuando podía tocar a la gente, la gente le podía tocar.

Solo por la sensación, Hari adivinó donde y como estaba, le quitó uno de sus guantes espectrales, y al ser del Poltergeist, aun tangible el guante e intangible el espíritu, el guante podía tocarlo, por lo que Hari le llenó, cargando con chakra el guante, de bofetadas y guantazos la cara y las nalgas.

Pero aún peor que Peeves, si eso era posible, era el celador, Argus Filch.

Filch tenía una gata llamada Señora Norris, una criatura flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch.

Patrullaba sola por los pasillos. Si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscar a Filch, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde.

Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie (excepto tal vez los gemelos Weasley), y podía aparecer tan súbitamente como cualquiera de los fantasmas. Todos los estudiantes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la _Señora Norris_.

Y después, cuando por fin habían encontrado las aulas, estaban las clases. Había mucho más en la magia, como Hari descubrió muy pronto, mucho más de lo que decían en las historias, al igual que en el ninjutsu.

Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas. Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con una bruja pequeña y regordeta llamada profesora Sprout, y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas. Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Magia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma. El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo. Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmerico _el Malvado _y Ulrico _el Chiflado _se confundieran.

Hari aprovechaba la somnolencia de todos para turnarse con Kagebunshins invisibles para tomar nota del pasado de los magos para el informe.

El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Hari, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista.

La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Hari había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas. Estricta e inteligente, les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.

-Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts.-Dijo.- Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.

Acto seguido, transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales.

Hari por otro lado lo registró rápidamente, fingiendo apuntes, para su informe. Transformación, capaz de afectar a seres vivos y transformarlos en objetos o a la inversa(Temporalmente). Muy posible alterar materiales inanimados de forma permanente, quizás capaz de producir una cantidad de armas ilimitada.

Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja.

Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione Granger y Hari habían hecho algún cambio en la cerilla.

La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y dedicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa.

Con Hari. Los resultados fueron los mismos, pero mejores, lo cual le ganó elogios de la profesora. La diferencia es que la aguja era muy grande, cosa que la profesora no pudo descifrar, pese a alabarle mencionando el alto talento en transformaciones de su padre biológico.

El caso es que no hubo ningún error realmente. Hari transformó la cerilla en una aguja, pero en una de lucha, una aguja senbon.

La clase que Hari esperaba con mas ansia, era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo.

Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi,

Ello llamó la atención de Hari, queriendo saber mas de los mismos en un futuro, o al menos las diferencias que tenia con el Edo Tensei.

Aunque realmente ninguno creía demasiado en su historia(La de Quirrell). Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo, y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los gemelos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera.

Pero las semillas de en que dirección ir ya estaban plantadas. Y sacó también la idea de que Konoha contactara con especies como los vampiros y licántropos.

Fue un alivio descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasado que los demás precisamente. Muchos procedían de familias _muggle _y, como él, no tenían ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja.

El viernes fue un día importante para Hari y Ron. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin que Ron les retrasara o cayera en una trampa. Al fin había aprendido a obedecer las instrucciones de Hari.

-¿Qué tenemos hoy?-Preguntó Hari a Ron, mientras Cogía los cereales y suspiraba por la abstinencia de Ramen.

-Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin.-Respondió Ron.- Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad.

-Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros así.-Dijo Hari.

Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Hari ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes. Aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Hari una lechuza blanca, la que dejó en casa con sus hermanos, con dos cartas. Acariciando la cabeza de la lechuza.

_Querido Hari _(decía con letra desigual), _sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Yuki._

_Hagrid_

Hari miró que la lechuza tenia una placa, seguramente puesta por su hermana, indicando su nombre. Al leer luego la carta de sus hermanos, vio que era una buena maniobra solicitar respuestas con la lechuza:

_Hari-Nii._

_Te echamos mucho de menos aquí encasa(Sasuke: Una mas que los otros dos)(Sasuke tiene un chichon ahora). Como va todo en la nueva escuela? Tousan quiere que se lo expliques todo en su carta a el._

Hari se detuvo de leer un momento. Es decir, que su padre quería minimizar el efecto del papeleo(No mucho para el kage con sus bunshins, pero si para el, que debería dar un extenso informe ante el consejo si se acumulaba todo). Bien.

_Nosotros hemos tenido que perseguir a ese gato del infierno. Maldito Tora, no sabes la suerte que tienes de estar ahí._

_Espero, por favor que nos respondas pronto, y que puedas volver en vacaciones._

_Con cariño(Sasuke: Una mas que los otros dos...OUCH) Natsumi, Naruto y Sasuke_

_PD: Envia tu respuesta con Takamaru para ir mas rápido y deja a Yuki volver a su ritmo._

La postdata indicaba que usara el Kuchiyose para el informe. Además, podría enviar a la montaña de los halcones a Yuki agarrada a Takamaru, y mientras el mandaba el mensaje, ella podría volver a su ritmo.

Hari cogió prestada la pluma de Ron y contestó: «Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde», en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con Yuki a Hagrid, con la instrucción de que volviera a la noche a su cuarto para la respuesta a la otra carta.

-De quien es la otra carta? No entiendo esos símbolos raros.-Preguntó Ron.

-Son caracteres japoneses, Ron. Y es de mis hermanos.

Fue una suerte que Hagrid hubiera invitado a Harry a tomar el té, porque la clase de Pociones resultó ser la peor cosa que le había ocurrido allí, hasta entonces.

Al comenzar el banquete de la primera noche, Hari había pensado que no le caía bien al profesor Snape, mas que nada por la alta hostilidad que emitía. Pero al final de la primera clase de Pociones supo que no se había equivocado. No era sólo que a Snape no le gustara Hari: lo detestaba.

Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes. Parecía como la perfecta guarida de Orochimaru, pero sin duda el ambiente prometía. Algo podría obtener Hari aquí. Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry. Si, Harry, no Hari. Todos los profesores, salvo Snape habían corregido por si mismos su nombre.

-Ah, sí.- Murmuró.- Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Eso lo dijo pasando lista, mientras Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle reían tapándose la boca.

El caso es que Hari no respondió a la mención del nombre, helando a todo el mundo, simplemente leia un poco mas del libro de pociones, y apuntaba preguntas en un libro en blanco.

El observar eso hizo que la clase callara y Snape lo mirara con curiosidad.

-Potter?

Silencio.

-Potter.

Silencio.

-POTTER.

Siguió siendo ignorado. Snape, furioso, le tomó de los hombros y gritó:

-TU.

-Hmm...Decía algo, profesor Snape?-Preguntó con total naturalidad e inocencia, haciendo crecer la furia de Snape y que otro shinobi con mascara en Konoha se sintiera de repente muy orgulloso.

El grito de frustración de Snape resonó por todas las Mazmorras, por suerte insonorizadas. Una vez se calmó le preguntó a Hari.

-Por que no respondes a tu nombre en la lista?-Gruñó.

-Profesor...Es usted sordo?-Preguntó con sarcasmo en la voz, de una forma que hizo sentir casi orgulloso a Snape. No le dio tiempo a contestar.- Porque soy muy consciente de que estaba en la cena de recepción, donde públicamente anuncié mi cambio de nombre por mi adopción. No he sido Harry Potter desde que tenia un año. Se que mis padres fueron buenas personas...

-Tu padre...-Comenzó Snape.

-SILENCIO.-Bramó el alumno, silenciando al profesor.- TU OPINION RESPECTO ES UNA MINORIA IRRELEVANTE. El caso es que pese a ello no los conocí nunca, los unicos padres que he conocido y de los que he recogido la mayor parte de rasgos. Así que olvide su problema y APRENDA UN MALDITO NOMBRE.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirle. Ni siquiera Snape.

Puede que fuese por el leve brillo rojizo, conscientemente imperceptible pero inconscientemente aterrador, en sus afiladas pupilas o por la imagen de un zorro demonio de 9 colas en su hostilidad.

Snape decidió dejarlo pasar esta vez...no sin antes quitarle 5 puntos por alzar la voz a un profesor.

Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros.

-Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones.-comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo.- Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Hari apuntó velozmente el discurso, y subrayó frases clave para buscar posibilidades en futuras pociones. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.

-¡Potter!-Dijo de pronto Snape.- ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Silencio absoluto. Hari siguió escribiendo como si nada.

-POTTER.

-Namikaze. Ese es mi nombre, Snape.

-Es profesor Snape o señor, Pott...

-Si no sigues tus propias normas yo tampoco lo haré. Y mi nombre es Namikaze.

-10 puntos menos para Gyffindor.

"Se lo ha buscado. Cuando llegue a mi próxima clase necesitará 10 puntos de sutura" Pensó Harry, cerrando el libro y realizando un par de sellos bajo la tabla de la mesa.

La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.

-Muchas cosas podrían salir, aunque creo que se refiere al filtro de los muertos en vida, añadiendo raíces de valeriana y judías soporíferas.

Snape, que no esperaba respuesta de una pregunta de segundo curso parecía haber sido abofeteado. Entonces reanudo el ataque:

-Ah, si? Y de donde sacaría un bezoar si se lo pidiera.

-Iría a la cabaña de Hagrid, le pediría si me da una cabra, la abriría en canal, la destriparía y sacaría la piedra de su estomago-Contesto divertido como su hermana ante la mirada de asco de la mayoría

-Tenia que ser algo tan...-Murmuró Snape.

-Bueno, si es una ciencia tan detallada imagino que hay que ser detallado también.-Respondió el de la mascara.

Nos preguntaremos...Por que no le dice sobre la mascara? Bueno, Snape no podía decir mucho. Era un hecho conocido que muchos elaboradores las llevaban en los laboratorios para no inhalar gases accidentales. Y fuera del aula le protegía el permiso de los demás profesores.

Pero aun así podía tratar de molestar de la forma habitual.

-Ahora, que diferencia hay entre acónito y luparia?

-Junto con el nombre capucha de monje son la misma planta. No hay diferencia.

Snape pretendía continuar, pero el mirar las pupilas afiladas con brillo siniestro del shinobi le dijeron que no lo hiciera. Entonces grito:

-Y ustedes que hacen? Tomad apuntes!

En ningún momento hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.

Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle.

En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos.

En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.

El único que no estaba en un taburete, para sorpresa de todos, fue Hari.

No era una sorpresa que no estuviera en un taburete, sino que se dirigió directo a Neville, sin agujeros en los zapatos, y aguantado sobre dos lapices sin punta que hacían las de zancos, en perfecto equilibrio. Claro, ayudado con chakra, pero eso no lo sabia nadie.

-¡Chico idiota!-Dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita.- Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?

Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.

-Llévelo a la enfermería.-Ordenó Snape a Seamus.

-Déjalo donde está.-Contradijo Hari.

-POTTER CIERRA...

-CALLLATE LA PUTA BOCA SNAPE.-Bramó Hari de nuevo tirando de la hostilidad del chakra de Kyubi sin saberlo. -ERES MEDICO?

-N...No, pero...

-NADA DE PEROS.-Gritó con un par de enrevesados sellos de mano, para, ante sorpresa de todos, rodear sus manos en chakra verde, una verde claro y otra verde oscuro y colocarlas en la cara y manos de Neville.- Tu eres un incompetente como profesor y pretendes dar ordenes en esta situación? Puede haber estado expuesto a algo grave, pero pierdes el tiempo en echarle el sermón y lo mandas a una enfermería a medio castillo de distancia, en dolor, acelerando su ritmo cardiaco para que la sustancia circule mas al penetrar su piel?

-Yo...-Empezó Snape, viendo que la cosa era bastante mas grave de lo que creía. Claro, el sabia que la sustancia no era perjudicial, solo mala para la piel y causante de dolor, pero dichos factores podían prolongar los daños.

-TU QUE? QUE TAN IDIOTA ERES?-Exclamó el shinobi, que mostró saber de lo que hablaba, mientras ante la atónita mirada de todos, las verrugas, quemaduras y pústulas desaparecían y la piel curaba por la luz verde claro mientras el verde oscuro recogía la sustancia que Neville recibió y la extraía a través de la piel.-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es callar. Por suerte para ti, yo he recibido formación medica en mi hogar y puedo anular los daños y curarle sin arriesgarlo a el o a tu trabajo.

Snape entonces observó algo en el. Claramente el carácter de Lily(Y de Kushina al enfadarse, pero eso el no lo sabia). Claro, eso no le impedía seguir haciéndole las cosas difíciles por ser el engendro de Potter, pero...se contendría...un poco.

-Tres puntos de Gryffindor por gritar-me, Namikaze.-Dijo Snape, logrando al decir el nombre correcto que Hari no contestara, mas bien curioso.-Pero...Tres puntos mas para Gryffindor por buena reacción y preparación. Y Olvidaré el no haber impedido su error esta vez.

Eso acabaría avivando mas tarde los rumores, ayudando al propósito de Hari.

Sip, habría sido un buen Slytherin.

Finalmente Harry acabó, pero recomendó que Neville no moviera las manos durante unos minutos.

Uno pensaría: Ha de mantener bajo perfil, por que exponer tanto?

Simple: Podía hacer pasar esto por un tipo distinto de magia(Algo no muy desencaminado realmente) como hizo y recomendó Minato. Además podría facilitar el trato entre Konoha y el mundo mágico. También, manteniendo durante un tiempo la atención en el(Seguro que esto se calmaría en un par de días) sus bunshins podrían realizar pesquisas en la biblioteca u otras aulas y clases.

Por no hablar de que Dumbledore no querría que esto saliera muy pronto, y los padres mantendrían la información dando instrucciones a sus hijos de tratar de saber mas. Los que no pensaran así, harían lo mismo por las instrucciones de los que si pensaran así.

Además, con toda la basura que circulaba sobre "El Niño que Vivió", no lo verían tan raro.

Hari1, Bretaña mágica 0, jaque.

Al salir de pociones, todos eran un murmullo de preguntas entre ellos. Tal y como Hari previó. Neville se callaba pese a sus propias preguntas, en agradecimiento.

Ron, como Hari imaginó, no se contuvo.

-Compañero, eso ha sido BRILLANTE.-Exclamó.- Como lo has hecho? Puedes enseñarme?

-En ese orden: Magia, una clase distinta por así decirlo, y no.-Respondió.

-Por que no?-Preguntó algo molesto. Hermione, que parecía contener todas las preguntas y exigencias también se mostró algo molesta. Tantas preguntas, tantos datos, tanto conocimiento...

-No estoy autorizado.

-Dumbledore?-Preguntó esperanzado, al igual que Hermione, ya que creían que si era Dumbledore podría ser convencido de mejorar el estudio. Ron solo creyó que seria brillante saber hacer eso.

-No. Mi padre.-Respondió el shinobi con mascara.

Eso calmó a la mayor parte. Sabían que había dos opciones: O era un secreto de familia, por lo cual estaba prohibido meterse, o su padre era una figura de alta autoridad extranjera, por lo que meterse podría ocasionar problemas internacionales.

Pero Hermione no pudo contenerse de exigir:

-Y quien es tu padre para vetar el conocimiento? El saber debe ser un derecho común.-Dijo ella con voz mandona y petulante

-Así que según tu debería darle conocimientos a Voldemort para aumentar su poder y matar mas gente si los supiera?

-Bueno...-Dijo ella sonrojada de vergüenza al ser puesta en evidencia.-No, supongo que no.

-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, mi padre es el Hokage de mi país, es decir, la segunda mayor autoridad.-Respondió Hari.- Equivalentemente aquí creo que seria...El primer ministro Muggle y el Ministro de Magia.

-Uno u otro, querrás decir, no, Potter?-Preguntó una chica de Slytherin. Daphne Greengrass

-No, ambos. Las cosas son distintas en mi país.-Dijo el con indiferencia.-No estamos tan aislados de la gente común así que la autoridad es la misma.

Eso les dio muchas mas preguntas que respuestas.

Pero Hari mostró que no iba a decir mas.

Ahora a esperar a que la leña ardiera para dejar la información incompleta e iniciar su plan.

Ya que discretamente guardó la sustancia que extrajo de la piel de Neville en un frasco, hizo también una nota de enviársela a su padre con los efectos de la poción fallida y los posibles usos, tanto de la exitosa como de la fallida.

Dos minutos después se oyeron gritos por todas las Mazmorras, estruendos de cristal, varias alarmas estruendosas, flashes de luz, bombas fétidas, un gato en un cubo de basura y a un profesor de pelo graso maldiciendo los nombres de Potter, Namikaze e, instintivamente, Uzumaki por alguna razón.


	4. Chapter 4 Bromas e investigacion

-Sabes? Resulta inquietante tener a este pesado volando a mi alrededor molestando como una mosca.- Murmuró Hari, medio para nadie medio para Ron.- Es decir, vamos...Cuando estoy presente no evita abrir la boca...Es como si fuese un fanboy gay mio o algo...

Nada en contra de los homosexuales, claro, pero era una posibilidad inquietante. A Hari no le iban los hombres, Malfoy le parecia horrible y detestable, y un fanboy obsesionado y medio Tsundere podia ser algo muy desagradable.

Desde pociones, que era la unica clase conjunta, Hari habia soportado el escrutinio y preguntas constantes de compañeros de casa y alumnos de otras, de casi todos los cursos. Sheeesh...un par de chicas Ravenclaw se ofrecieron como concubinas a cambio de sus secretos. Era condenadamente tentador. Hari, era un caballero, leal y otros cientos de cualidades positivas...Pero era un hombre, cerca de la pubertad, y la influencia del chackra demoniaco aceleraba su produccion de hormonas, asi que al menos plantearselo era inevitable. Su declinacion indicó que deberian preguntarle al Hokage en vez de a el.

Por desgracia, Malfoy era mas persistente y exigente. Ademas de estar mas frustrado porque Snape no era tan idiota como para apoyarle en esto, o habria pobremas entre naciones.

-Tio, esa imgen es...

-Lo se.

-Esque...es Malfoy...

-No me digas.

-Es...

-LO HE ENTENDIDO RON, POR ESO ME INQUIETA.-Espetó Hari.

Se aproximaba una de las clases que Hari mas esperaba. Volar.

Repasemos lo que envió y escribió en cada materia al alcance:  
>Encantos: Util en trampas y efectos discretos y de apoyo, facilmente manipulables y versatiles, ademas de potencial de infiltracion.<p>

Transformaciones: Infiltracion, produccion de elementos o armas y ofensiva no letal con cambios parciales.

Astronomia: No muy util

Herbologia: Gran cantidad de plantas con toda clase de efectos medicinales y nocibos.

Pociones: Lo mismo, pero mas refinado y manipulable por las mezclas.

Defensa: Alto potencial para el combate y confrontacion, pero la informacion ha sido autodidacta por el profesor inutil.

Y ahora tocaba vuelo. Aparentemente las escobas requerian de un poco de magia para activarse con la magia del mundo en un flujo y dirigirse. Se tendria que probar si se podia lograr con chackra tambien o replicar la magia con Fuinjutsu, ademas de ver si s podia aplicar a algo mas que escobas. Eso era una fortuna para seguimientos exploracion y apoyo aereo.

Tenia que hacerlo, y pronto.

Una pena que esas ansias quedaban empañadas por el balbuceo de Malfoy sobre aparatos voladores Muggle. Helicopteros, reconoció.

Pero no era el único. Por la forma de hablar de Seamus Finnigan, parecía que había pasado toda la infancia volando por el campo con su escoba. Hasta Ron podía contar a quien quisiera oírlo que una vez casi había chocado contra un planeador con la vieja escoba de Charlie.

Todos los que procedían de familias de magos hablaban constantemente de _quidditch_. Ron ya había tenido una gran discusión con Dean Thomas, que compartía el dormitorio con ellos, sobre fútbol. Ron no podía ver qué tenía de excitante un juego con una sola pelota, donde nadie podía volar.

Hari no veia el punto en un juego que no implicara acrobacias y objetos punzantes y cortantes en movimiento o en vuelo.

Mierda, pasó mucho aguantando a Anko.

Hari ya habia enviado a Yuki de vuelta a casa tras enviar el mensaje con Taka, y por la distancia, algunos mensajes se enviaban via sapo a su familia. Deberia enviar los informes así?

No, porque Naruto y Natsumi tambien podian invocarlos y podrian robarles los datos. Claro, con Sasuke y los Halcones pasaba lo mismo, pero Taka se habia personalizado de forma que no podia ser invocado por nadie hasta acabar su mision. Era malditamente listo, la expresion cerebro de pajaro ya no era un insulto.

Un lechuzón entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela en el desayuno. Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.

-¡Es una Recordadora!-Explicó.- La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... —se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata—... es que has olvidado algo...

-No sirve si no sabes que has olvidado, no?-Preguntó el shinobi, colocandose bien ,la mascara tras acabar de comer, de nuevo sin mostrar su rostro para la frustracion de todos, y alzando una ceja. Malfoy que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos, solo para toparse despues con una luxacion contra la mesa realizada por Hari con una sola mano.

La profesora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Buena pregunta. Malfoy, podrias responder por que has robado la recordadora que acaba de llegarle a Neville?-Preguntó Hari, con una parsimonia y burlesco sarcasmo que haria sentir orgulloso a Kakashi.

-SEÑOR MALFOY...-Comenzó Mcgonagall.

-POTTER.-Bramó la voz que todos reconocieron como Snape.

Y la voz fue lo unico que pudieron reconocer. Iba metido en un holgado traje de payaso purpura fluorescente, maquillado como una drag queeen y con el pelo a lo afro de color rosa chicles con grandes zapatos verdes.

El comedor empezó a reir desquiciadamente, sin excepcion.

-POTTER.

Hari siguió riendo ignorandole.

-POTTER, TE EXPULSARÉ POR ESTO.

Mas risas.

-NAMIKAZE.

-Si profesor?-Preguntó Hari, cortando su propia risa y poniendo cara y tono de inocencia, no engañando con ello a nadie, aumentando mas las risas.

-SE QU HAS SIDO TU.

-Como? He estado rodeado de gente desde que curé a Neville.-Preguntó, riendose por dentro y alzando una ceja. Maravillas del Kage Bunshin.- Y estoy seguro que se me habria visto.

No, no se le habria visto. Maravillas del kagegakure y el Meisaigakure.

-Severus, Severus.-Llamó el director para calmarlo, riendo por lo bajo.- Hari tiene toda la razón, seria imposible. Ha estado rodeado de testigos y ya sabes...-Dijo antes de mirar a Hari con los ojos brillando de intriga.- No se puede estar en 2 sitios al mismo tiempo.

Hmmm...el viejo sabia o mejor dicho, sospechaba algo. Sabia que fue el, pero no tenia pruebas. Y definitivamente no tenia la forma en que lo hizo.

-Ha sido el...Lo se...-Gruñó Snape, tirandose del pelo afro y la ropa de payaso.- Puedo sentirlo...lo se...

Hm...Snape no era tan perceptivo, pero tenia muy buen instinto, o demasiada fijacion con odiar a Hari. Definitivamente habia que tener cuidado tambien.

(Esa misma tarde)

Al final Malfoy fue castigado por McGonagall por intimidacion. Tras discutir con Malfoy por tratar de robar, cosa que incluyó el castigo, los Gryffindor fueron nombrando mas cosaas y pasó lo que debia.

Fue tan divertido ver cambiar de color tanto la cara del rubio...

Y sin un solo jutsu.

Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Hari, Ron y los otros Gryffindors bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia(Por cierto, el shinobi aun tenia que colarse. Deberia preguntarle a Hagrid sobre el bosque, aun si es para explorar y analizar, es bueno algo de informacion previa).

Los Slytherins ya estaban allí,

Y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Hari había oído a Fred y a George Weasley quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda. No le preocupaba mucho, en caso de problemas podia saltar y aterrizar sin problemas gracias a su chackra reforzandolo.

Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón, con una intensa mirada que hacia que tuviese un aire similar a Ibiki en un dia calmado. Eso no era muy pacifico conociendo al sadico.

-Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando?- Bramó.- Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.

La escoba del genin era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.

-Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba.- Les indicó la señora Hooch.- Y

decid «arriba».

—¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos.

La escoba de Hari saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que

lo consiguió.

-Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada.- Dijo la señora Hooch.- Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...

Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

-¡Vuelve, muchacho! -Gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella...

Cuatro metros... seis metros... Hari le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y..

FWOOOSH.

La gente miraba en shock. Neville se soltó y cayó de la escoba, pero eso no era lo chocante. No, lo Chocante era que Hari habia saltado a una velocidad claramente inhumana y lo habia agarrado al vuelo.

Saltando facilmente 10 metros.

Tal fue el shock por ello que cuando la profesora sacó la varita para amortiguar su caida ya habian aterrizado, Harry sobre sus pies sin problemas y cargando a Neville que se desmayó del susto, como un saco de patatas.

Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.

-Y es por eso que correr y saltar es mejor que volar a veces.- Señaló Harry como si hablara con parbulos.

La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, el cual Hari dejó tumbado en el suelo, y lo examinó.

-Solo un desmayo, lo llevaré a la enfermeria.

Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.

-No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir _quidditch_. Vamos, hijo.

Justo en el momento en que desaparecieron de la vista, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?

Los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy!- Dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.

-Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom?- Dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro.- Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.

-¡Mirad!- Dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba.- Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.

La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.

-La cosa estúpida con la que pareces estar obsesionado, Malfoy.-Señaló Hari, apareciendo aparentemente de la nada, pues nadie se fijó en el, y agarrando y apretando con fuerza, no tanta como para dañarlo, pero si bastante como para que no pudiera soltarse y notara presion.- Pero no es tuya. Sueltala y cierra el hocico.

-Tu Pot...

-Ahora.-Gruñó Hari de forma fria definitiva.

La gente se quedó de piedra casi sin poder respirar al sentir la presion asfixiante de su Saki hostil y depredador, ante la sombra astral del mismo con la forma de un zorro rojo de nueve colas demoniaco rugiendo, sintiendose como ratones ante el mismo.

Draco se llevó la peor parte, la mas intensa, al estar en contacto fisico con el origen hostil y estarle mirando directamente a esos frios ojos verdes con pupila alargada y estirada de depredador.

Y el hecho de que parte del chakra demoniaco(Un 3% mas o menos) se entremezclara con su chakra normal y su magia a trabes de su presion psicologica llevó su Saki a ser sentido incluso en el castillo, donde muchos sintieron un miedo e incomodidad intensos.

-SEÑOR MALFOY. SEÑOR NAMIKAZE.

La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos. La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.

-Cual es el significado de esto?-Exigió.

-El mismo que esta mañana, añadido a comentarios ofensivos a espaldas de la persona intimidada.-Explicó Hari, aplicando bastante presion en el brazo de Malfoy como para que el dolor y la molestia junto al miedo le callaran.- Aunque si lo dice por esa asfixiante sensacion de miedo...Es lo que pasa cuando me molesto.

Molestarse, eso helo a la profesora en el sitio junto a cada persona presente.

Esa sensacion terrorifica de pavor de estar a punto de ser despedazado, era solo su molestia proyectada.

No querian saber como era realmente enfadado. O furioso.

O rabioso hasta el nivel de una rabia Berserker.

Hari, aprobechando, le arrancó a Malfoy la recordadora y se la lanzó a McGonagall, que la cazó al vuelo.

-Será mejor si usted lo guarda para devolvérselo a Neville.-Señaló ya calmado.- Ahora, voy a echarme un rato hasta que la Hooch-sensei vuelva.

Miró con intensidad, aplicando una version leve de la sed de sangre mostrada antes, mandando escalofrios por la espalda de cada Slytherin mirandole con terror.

-No seria buena idea hacerme algo durmiendo. Sueño ligero y mal despertar. No queremos eso, verdad?

Todos los Slytherin, con una coordinación perfecta, negaron con la cabeza.

-Me lo parecía. Despertadme cuando vuelva la profesora.

(Mas tarde, en la cena)

-NO LO ENTIENDO.- Le exclamó Ron a Harry en frustración.- Has volado de forma digna de un profesional, se te ha ofrecido ser parte del equipo, ser el buscador mas joven en un siglo... POR QUE LO HAS RECHAZADO?

-Porque no me interesa.-Señaló por enésima vez el ninja.- Solo estamos comenzando, no sabemos como pueden complicarse las cosas, así que limitar mi tiempo es una tontería.

-Pero...

-Además, las normas están por algo. Soy perfectamente partidario de romperlas cuando es necesario y urgente. O para gastar una broma.-Explicó como extra.- Pero no para algo tan trivial. Además, no seria justo para la gente que quisieras probar suerte.

-POTTER.

La escena de esa mañana parecía ir a repetirse. Solo que esta vez no era Snape el que gritaba.

Era...

Era Malfoy?

No parecia Malfoy ni de lejos. De alguna manera se habia convertido en...En algo...horrible...Grotesco...

Algo de pesadilla en la forma mas ridícula y humillante.

Era como un híbrido surgido de la unión entre Maito Gai y una mujer Haruno.

Llevaba un traje de malla de spandex verde oscuro, calentadores naranjas en las piernas, vendas en las manos y su pelo...

Su pelo había sido cortado en forma de cuenco o tazón, y se había teñido. De rosa chillón. Y sus cejas tenían parches gruesos rosa de estilo oruga cubriéndolas.

El salón entero empezó a reír de forma asfixiante.

Aun mas cuando Snape bramó "POTTER", vestido y modificado de la misma forma que Malfoy y con un cartel pegado a su espalda en forma de dialogo de comic con las palabras "EXTENDAMOS LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD POR TODO SYTHERIN." escritas en el.

Fue una tarde/noche memorable.

(A la noche siguiente)

Habían pasado mas de 24 horas desde que Hari debería haber hecho esto. Estaba planificado hacerlo el día anterior, pero su llamada de atención para explicar futuros deslices, la exposición de sed de sangre y las bromas realizadas a Malfoy y Snape(Obviamente cosa suya aunque nadie podía probarlo y nadie sabia como lo hizo) hicieron que estuviera en atención casi constante. Claro, podia haber hecho un clon y dar el cambiazo, pero no sabia que tan aguda era la percepción del personal, y en consecuencia cuanto chakra y velocidad usar.

Usar demasiado podía ser casi palpable, y podría dar la alerta.

En fin, Hoy pudo esperar a que se durmieran todos. Claro, ayer también, pero esquivarles y dar respuestas confusas y aparentar inocencia era agotador. Además, con la exaltación podrían haber despertado con los sonidos de aparición de un clon.

Esa noche, tras calmarse un poco la observación realizó un clon y lo dejó durmiendo en la cama, y realizó el Ninpo: Kagegakure no jutsu.

Mantener constantemente el Meisaigakure seria una perdida de chakra con tantas sombras y tinieblas por todo el castillo.

Su objetivo... El pasillo prohibido del 3er piso.

Claro, su misión principal era recolectar datos de la escuela, principalmente investigando en la biblioteca, escuchando conversaciones y observando a los magos. Pero..

Una muerte horrible y dolorosa acechando en el 3er piso? Algo tan chungo tenia que ser muy valioso o muy peligroso para ser guardado de esa forma(Porque era muy obvio que había algo guardado), características que lo marcaban como potencialmente útil para Konoha, o potencialmente peligroso de dejar al descubierto.

La pregunta era: Por que Dumbledore lo dijo así? Con esa declaración hacia obvio que había algo. No solo estaba gritando "Niños, hay peligro muy interesante, venid a mirar", sino que, de quien quiera que guardara esa cosa, le estaba gritando "Está aquí, ven a mirar de atraparlo".

A menos que fuese obviamente una trampa muy elaborada, teniendo el el objeto al alcance y tener un señuelo guardado, o haber recogido solo un señuelo y haberlo puesto ahí, sabiendo de su falsedad o creyéndolo real y siendo bastante loco y/o arrogante como para creer que todo iría bien tal y como fue planeado.

Fuese la opción que fuese, Harry solo tenia una opción:  
>Ir a mirar, divertirse en ello y causando caos y causar tantos dolores de cabeza como fuese posible en el intento.<p>

Tras bajar directamente caminando por el muro exterior después de salir por la ventana del dormitorio, evitando también así a los fantasmas y la vista de las pinturas cuando no estuviese en una sombra, llegó al 3 piso, justo frente al pasillo prohibido.

La cerradura estaba cerrada. Un par de giros de ganzúa después le mostraron que no estaba cerrada y asegurada con magia(Y no sintió ningún tipo de alarma similar al chakra, por lo que dedujo que no había alerta).

No era que la necesitara, y lo vio justo tras cerrar la puerta.

-Las pelotas de Rikkudo.-Masculló tras ver que había en la extremadamente grande, remarcando, por separado, "Extremadamente" y "Grande", habitación.- Los Inuzuka, y ya no digo Tsume o Hana, venderían sus almas por uno de estos.

Habia un perro. Eso no era nada extraño.

Lo extraño es que a cuatro patas, la cruz del perro debia de medir una cuarta parte del tamaño de la torre del hokage, y tenia tres cabezas.

Era como un Kuchiyose moderado, pero Hari conocía el contrato de perros, Kakashi, su sensei i Nii-san, era el titular, pero todas las invocaciones del contrato eran de rastreo o apoyo para combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El mas grande era apenas mas grande que un humano a dos patas.

Definitivamente tenia que lograr uno así. Nunca dejaría a Kiba vivir en paz con ello.

Entonces, el perro le olió, saliendo de su estado medio adormilado, y parpadeó, dirigiendo en sintonía sus tres cabezas a donde estaba el. No había alarma mágica o aviso, pero si magia para encender por si solas las antorchas.

Eso significaba que las sombras no lo cubrian.

-CHIKUSO.

De un salto, evitó el ataque de la masa de cientos y cientos de kilos de musculo, rabia, hambre y sed de sangre con tres cabezas, y saltó tras de esa cosa antes de dar un gran salto al techo.

-Kage Bunshin.

Con un sello de mano, realizó dos copias de el mismo, pegadas al techo una a cada lado de el.

Entonces, el Hari a su derecha se soltó, y bajó de un salto a distraer al perro.

-Ninpo: Meisaigakure no jutsu.

Con una serie corta de sellos de mano y un gran control de su chakra, Hari se difuminó y transparentó, a la vez que su copia restante, y ambos se volvieron invisibles.

Meisaigakure, técnica que convierte al usuario en invisible, incluso para los moas modernos infrarrojos. Eliminaba incluso el sonido de su pulso o del crujir de sus huesos leve al moverse por si el enemigo pudiera oirlo con super oído. Eliminaba también el olor, haciéndolo mas difícil de detectar por rastreadores y animales, y eliminaba la firma y la presencia de su chakra, a menos que el rival fuera un sensor o tuviera un dojutsu capaz de percibir el chakra como el sharingan o el byakugan no podría ser visto o percibido por nada mas que el sonido.

Ello hizo que el cancerbero centrara toda su atencion en el primer clon de Hari, mientras el segundo clon abria la trampilla y se dejaba caer, cerrandola tras de si.

Hari recibió los recuerdos del segundo clon poco despues. Habia una gran planta enredadera allí abajo que estrangulaba a todo ser vivo. Sin mas informacion, continuar era demasiado riesgo.

Se centró entonces en su clon restante y el cancerbero.

Hari clon, esquivaba velozmente, yendo varias veces por los pelos el no ser devorado. Esa cosa tenia por lo menos los reflejos de ataque(No de defensa o esquiva, al menos no si el rival no era de su tamaño, aunque no habia entrenado como un ninken Inuzuka) del nivel de un chunin medio, y una fuerza similar a la mitad de Tsunade.

-Vamos a probar su habilidad. Bunshin no jutsu.

Hari, como sus hermanos, tuvo problemas con el bunshin por su cantidad insana de chakra. Pero gracias a los ejercicios de control de Tsunade para convertirlo en ninja medico, pudo lograrlo. Algo de lo que Naruto y Natsumi no podían jactarse.

Seis clones aparecieron, siendo meros hologramas.

Una de las cabezas mordió un holograma, y la información de ello pasó a las otras, centrando sus ataques desde entonces en el clon corpóreo.

"Interesante" Pensaron a la vez Hari en el techo y su clon con el perro. "Así que es capaz de aprender, y muy rápidamente. Ha captado que el clon tiene olor y que por tanto es físico y vulnerable mientras que sus bunshins son solo luz y aire inofensivos e inútiles."

Eso y la considerable agilidad respecto al tamaño eran perfectos para un informe sobre el potencial. La información restante que necesitaba sobre el perro no podía sacarla del animal. Discretamente sin hacer ruido apenas por su velocidad, Hari saltó frente a la puerta y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta con cada cerrojo, y cerrando la cerradura con sus ganzúas tal y como estaba al inicio, antes de deshacer la técnica, disipando al clon, casi riendo al imaginar la cara, o caras, del cancerbero al desaparecer su presa.

Hari volvió a su habitación caminando por el muro, a dormir pacíficamente. Con cosas así estaba claro que lo que estaba custodiado era algo valioso de una forma u otra.

Lo bastante como para colocar a una bestia bastante fuerte y peligrosa como primera linea de defensa.

-Una investigación abre las puertas a otra de forma productiva.- Susurró tras deshacer su kagebunshin durmiente y ponerse el pijama para luego entrar en su cama.- Esta misión se hace interesante por si sola.


	5. IMPORTANTE

ATENCION TODOS.

No, no es un capitulo, pero es muy muy importante.

Amigos, la gente está intentando cagarla a lo grande otra vez.

La ley SOPA está de vuelta según parece, restringiendo varias de nuestras libertades en internet, desde oir una vancion o ver un video, hasta probablemente colgar un video de un niño cantando.

Esto nos afecta a nosotros tambien, porque si usamos personajes o conceptos ya existentes en obras ya en existencia, la ley puede marcarnos de criminales, pes a que esto es pura fantasia escrita por diversion, y no un robo hecho con animo de lucro.

Peeeero... Puede ser parado. Ya se paró una vez. SOPA murió una vez, y podemos repetir la hazaña, si bien, reconozco, no se como aun

Si podeis, haced correr la voz, cread foros, mostrad el desacuerdo.

Podemos parar esto, y esos necios lo saben, por eso esta vez han intentado pasar esto en silencio, pero la voz ha corrido, y hay que luchar ahora. Os paso los links de referencia. Por favor, no dudeis en hacer correr la voz y manifestaros.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . Html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

De nuevo, por favor, os lo pido, dad vuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Gracias.


	6. Aviso 2

ATENCION TODOS.

Hola de nuevo, simplemente me pasaron un link contra Sopa, no dudeis en firmar los que esteis en contra.

petitions . Whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF


	7. 5Cambio de lazos

Antes que nada he de disculparme. Tendría que haber publicado esto la semana pasada, pero me bloqueé. Quería ver como quitarme a Ron ahora superada su utilidad, pero no veía que excusa poner, y una vez la puse simplemente tenia poca motivación. En el lado positivo, mientras, empecé el nuevo capi de Shijo Saikyo no vampaia Tsukune, que aseguró que tendré e días, 5 a máximo.

Con esto, os dejo la historia.

–

–

–

"El mundo es solo para los que luchan por el."

–

–

–

Claro, la bestia, el Cerbero si leyó bien, no era tan difícil de pasar. Seguro, contra Genins normales y muchos chunin seria muy peligroso. Pero Hari no era normal, además, la información era, si bien ilocalizable en las naciones elementales, fuera era bien conocida. Un poco de musica...

Y el perro se va a roncar.

Claro, aparentemente no muchos magos sabían de esto sobre criaturas, pese a ser bien conocido en mitología mundana, lo que podía resultar desconcertante.

No importaba, Hari aun quería ese perro para pasarle a Hana la mano por la cara.

En fin, la curiosa celebración de Halloween se acercaba, y Hari estaba curioso por todo ello. Sabia que era una tradición estrafalaria para los mundanos, e inexistente en el continente oculto, pero... como la celebrarían los magos?

Bueno, al final no tendría mucha relevancia, solo era una fiesta curiosa, poca celebración.

**En la mañana de Halloween se despertó con el delicioso olor de las calabazas cocinadas flotando a través de los pasillos.** **Aún mejor, el profesor Flitwick anunció en Encantamientos que pensaba que estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos habían estado muriendo de probar, Hari el que mas. Tantas trampas, mecanismos e ideas con algo tan simple...**

**Y los magos, con su obtusa lógica, no lo veían. Eso les quitaba muchos puntos como amenaza potencial.**

**El profesor Flitwick puso la clase en parejas para practicar.** **La pareja de Hari era Seamus Finnigan.**

**Ron, sin embargo, iba a trabajar con Hermione Granger, y claramente había tensión entre ellos, tanto por la despreocupación de Ron por las normas que Hermione adoraba, como por la invasiva ansia de saber que Hermione contenía hacia el mismo Hari por tal de alzarse mas.**

**-Ahora, no hay que olvidar que buen movimiento de la muñeca que hemos estado practicando!-Dijo el diminuto profesor.- Nunca olvidaré al mago Baruffio, quien dijo 'f' en vez de 's' y se encontró en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho . **

Obviamente era o una exageración o un hechizo distinto.

**Seamus se puso tan impaciente que pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego, pero un manotazo reforzado de Hari extinguió el fuego de un golpe seco de aire antes de que fuera una amenaza.**

**Ron, en la mesa de al lado, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte con su paciencia.**

**"Wingardium Leviosa!" Gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino de viento.**

**-Estás diciéndolo mal.-Dijo Hermione complemento.** **"Es Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, haciendo el 'gar' agradable y largo.**

**-Haz-lo tu entonces, si eres tan inteligente.-Gruñó Ron.**

"Huelo problemas y no necesito reforzar mi olfato para ello." Pensó Hari.

**Hermione enrollado las mangas de su vestido, movió su varita y dijo: "Wingardium Leviosa!"**

**Su pluma se levantó de la mesa y se alzó más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.**

**-Oh, bien hecho!-Gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo.-Todo el mundo ved aquí, la señorita Granger lo ha hecho!**

**-Wingardium Leviosa.- Dijo con calma perezosa Hari. Provocando ello al realizar el hechizo correctamente, la pluma se elevara.**

**-Bien Hecho! Perfecto! Serán un total de 20 puntos en total para Gryffindor.**

(Al salir de la clase)

-Eh, Namikaze.

Hari se detuvo, saliendo del aula, y se giró para ver a una chica rubia en el uniforme escolar con algunos tonos verdes.

Daphne Greengrass, acompañada de su amiga Tracey Davis.

Realmente eran las únicas Slytherin que le caían bien. No podían ser tan malas, al menos sabían recordar como llamarle por su nombre concreto.

-Si, Greengrass? Que puedo hacer por ti?

-Tenemos que hablar un momento contigo. En privado.

-FUERA DE AQUÍ, SUCIAS SERPIENTES.-Exclamó Ron.

-El pasillo no es tu propiedad, Weasley.- Espetó Daphne fríamente.

-Y que quieren dos brujas oscuras con el?

-La palabra privado te suena?- Se burló Tracey.- Significa que no te concierne.

-HARI NO QUIERE...

Pero se vio silenciado con una mano en la boca por Hari y una mirada pétrea.

-Puedo hablar por mi mismo.- Dijo, antes de dirigirse a las dos chicas.- Iré, tengo mis sospechas de cual es el asunto.

-Que? Vas a ir en paz con estas dos terroristas?-Espetó ron enfadado.

-Terroristas? Tienen 11 años, Ron, no creo que puedan matar a nadie aun si quisieran.

-Son SLYTHERIN.

-Y?

-Todo... TODOS LOS QUE SALIERON DE AHI SON BASURA OSCURA. TODOS VINIERON DE AHI.

-Ehhhh? Es así?- Preguntó con sorna.- Así que supongo que el traidor Sirius Black no venia de la casa Gryffindor.- Una flecha metafórica se hundió en el pecho de Ron.- Y no dijo Fred ayer que un tío tuyo fue a Slytherin? No murió peleando contra los Mortifagos?

-Pero... EL ERA UNTRAIDOR, NO MI TIO, Y BLACK UN FARSANTE.- Gritó con furia, mirándole con rencor.- Si te vas a mezclar con esta basura bien, seguramente eres un mago oscuro en proyecto, no podrías tener esos trucos y mejoras si no, eres peor que Granger, al menos como no tiene amigos no se junta con basura.

**Alguien golpeó a Ron mientras corría por delante de el para irse.** **Era Hermione.**

**Hari alcanzó a ver su cara, estaba llorando.**

**-Creo que te escuchó.**

**-¿Y? Debe haber notado ya que no la aguantan.-Espetó aun furioso por su desventaja pese a crecer con magia y por verse refutado en su lógica.**

**Pero Hari no tenia interés en tales prejuicios.**

**-Haz lo que quieras, pero ten en cuenta una cosa.- Comentó con los ojos cerrados, antes de mirarle fríamente con acero en su mirada y sus pupilas afiladas.- Con esos comentarios has tirado tu segunda oportunidad. Y yo nunca doy terceras oportunidades.**

**Y con ello se fue con Daphne y Tracey, dejando atrás a un preocupado Weasley.**

**-Por que te juntaste con alguien tan intolerante?-Preguntó Tracey.**

**-Los Weasley son buena gente en general, El simplemente está ofuscado y obsesionado con su opinión simple y necia del bien y el mal y su complejo de inferioridad.-Comentó el ninja.-Viendo mis trucos, ventajas que el no tiene y nunca supo, y ver a Hermione, de primera generación, superarle tras vivir siempre entre magia solo ha sacado sus bajas cualidades.**

**-Así que en resumen no es malo, solo estúpido?**

**-Exacto.**

**-Significa eso que podrías perdonarle?-Cuestionó Daphne, alzando una ceja.**

**-Difícilmente, no tengo paciencia con estupideces de ese calibre, mi familia soportó algunos avances indeseados por cosas por el estilo. No tendrá oportunidad alguna si no madura seria y notablemente.- Comentó perezosamente.- Ahora... Que tal si pasamos a los negocios? Que queríais de mi.**

**El estaba mucho mas fijado tras esas palabras, inmóvil y en guardia, como un arco tensado como advertencia de no jugar con o contra el, mientras sus ojos se afilaban de nuevo y sus ojos tomaban un leve tinte rojizo. Recibió la carta de su madre hace un par de días de su charla con su otro padre reciente en cierto modo, Kurama el Kyubi, hablándole sobre sus inusuales rasgos que debía agradecer y entrenar, logrando un avance notable.**

**Las chicas, por su parte, se envararon firmes, también tensas como un arco, pero retrocediendo levemente, no listas para atacar, sino para esquivar instintivamente mientras pensaban con cuidado y median sus palabras.**

**-Viendo tu... horario rutinario de trabajo es obvio que buscas algo... Pero no llevas aquí bastante como para que algo te lleve tan lejos.- Comenzó Daphne, lentamente.- Y tu forma de moverse es digna del mejor de los aurores en tu peor día. Tienen entrenamiento militar por tu hogar, no es así?**

**"Hmmm... son listas, serian buenas kunoichis."**

**-Si. Nuestro país está en régimen militar político, siendo soldados y mercenarios en trabajos dentro y fuera.- Confirmo, sabiendo de la próxima frase.**

**-Y solo nos lo dices porque sabes que no podemos tomar las riendas.- Señaló Tracey.**

**"Lo dicho, gran potencial."**

**-Chica lista. Que es eso para vosotros?**

**-Las familias de sangre pura adoran con devoción aumentar sus recursos y sus inversiones.- Señaló la rubia Greengrass.- Siendo mercenarios, y tras deducir eso previamente, mi padre me pidió entregarte esto.-Dijo extendiendo un documento.- Es un contrato de relación comercial, aun flexible y negociable, para vuestro líder, ofreciendo recursos de nuestra magia y obtención de productos. En vista de que es obvio de que muy difícilmente se obtendrían los secretos de vuestra magia por la falta de información, la familia Greengrass pide el liderazgo en cuanto al comercio en la linea de ambos bandos y la exclusividad de la contratación con beneficios de forma equitativa, con la familia Davis como asociados en el ámbito legal.**

**Bueeeeno, no era eso interesante?**

**Hari recogió el papel y fió una ojeada rápida. Estaba en ambos idiomas, inglés y kanji, por lo que no tendría que transcribirlo.**

**-Muy bien, transmitiré esto a nuestro Hokage. Advierto, como buena fe, sin embargo, que nuestros interrogadores consejeros para tales reuniones tienen métodos por los cuales no pueden ser engañados. Tal cosa recibiría serias represalias.**

**-Eso es aceptable. La casa Greengrass no tiene intenciones de tal cosa.-Dijo sonriendo levemente la rubia.- Un placer hacer negocios con alguien con cerebro, Namikaze-san.**

**-Por favor, deja las formalidades. Quizás seamos aliados o asociados. Llamadme Hari.**

**-Esta bien, Hari. Por curiosidad...-Comenzó Tracey.- Por que no estas en Slytherin.**

**-Porque no quería provocar un genocidio. Recuerdas mi opinión de la intolerancia?**

**-Buen punto.**

**-Espero que esta transacción tenga un buen destino.- Comentó el ninja antes de irse.**

**No se podía negar después de todo. Eran Shinobi, sombras, mercenarios. Y con esto y gracias a el, Konoha seria la única aldea con conexiones, productos y comercio con el exterior. Sustancias y recursos que otros no tenían eran siempre una ventaja.**

**(Mas tarde)**

**Hermione no se presentó para la próxima clase y no fue vista en toda la tarde.**

**Preocupante, pero Hari sabia que en casos así, las chicas preferían estar solas un tiempo.**

**O destrozar el objeto de su dolor.**

**Viendo que el necio pelirrojo seguía con todos los trozos en su sitio iba por la primera opción. En su camino hacia el Gran Salón para la fiesta de Halloween, Hari oyó a Parvati Patil decirle a su amiga Lavender que Hermione estaba llorando en el baño de las chicas y quería estar sola.**

**Tal y como predijo. Bueno, ya tenia un tiempo ahí. Al cabo de un rato en la fiesta iría a buscarla. No eran amigos exactamente, pero bien podría ser-lo si relajaba su obsesión por la autoridad un poco. En serio, aun con la obediencia y lealtad de los ninjas, solo a los ANBU de los pelotones mas estrictos se autopermitian obsesionarse así, el resto y la gente normal ignoraban mas las ordenes o leyes parcialmente al menos en beneficio de una mayor maniobravilidad, y se les permitía. Tal política redujo mucho los casos de deserción. Eran ninjas, no zanganos, y excepto en estado marcial de emergencia o guerra abierta, se les permitía su individualidad como tal.**

**La decoración de la fiesta resultó bastante... impresionante, y simple a su vez. Calabazas iluminadas flotando, nubes de niebla imitando fantasmas, nubes de murciélagos falsos revoloteando...**

**"Clásico" Pensó el ninja.**

**Bueno, la comida era buena. Aunque... por desgracia... seguían sin tener ramen. Ni Dangos. Bárbaros, y se atrevían a llamarse humanos civilizados.**

**"Eso es todo. En la próxima carta solicito una tonelada de ramen sellada. Con extra del de ternera."**

**Entonces, el profesor Quirrell llegó en sprint a la sala, su turbante ladeado y el terror esculpido en el rostro. Y gritó:  
>-TROOOOL EN LAS MAZMORRAS.- Se quedó mirando a los profesores y empezó a caer.- Ya lo he dicho.<strong>

**Luego cayó al suelo, desmayado.**

**Hubo un gran alboroto.** Fueron necesarios** varios petardos de color púrpura al final de la varita de Dumbledore para que el silencio reinara.**

**"Prefectos", gruñó, "llevan sus casas de nuevo a los dormitorios de inmediato!"**

-UN MOMENTO.

La gente se heló, mirando al shinobi enmascarado, que miraba al director con molestia.

-Ese es tu protocolo de seguridad? Da pena. Te has parado a pensar en la orden que acabas de dar?

-Insolente como tu padre, Potter. El director trata de llegar a la seguridad común mientras...

POOONG.

Fue silenciado por una flecha con ventosa tapándole la boca.

-Hablo con el pastor, tarado. Cuando tenga interés en hablar con una oveja como tu, me oirás balar.- Espetó.- Tu mas que nadie deberías saber de que hablo. Hay un troll en las mazmorras. Donde está la sala común de Slytherin. Está enviando a ¼ de la escuela a una muerte probable, y arriesgando a los demás si el troll se mueve.

El silencio helado del terror por lo cerca que estuvieron de ese desliz les invadió.

-Esa puerta es tan gruesa como la principal, y las paredes extra gruesas de piedra comprimida en ladrillos cimentados maciza. Esta es la zona mas segura.

-Hmmm... bien visto.- Comentó el director, acariciando su barba.- Quedaos todos aquí entonces. Profesores, conmigo.

Y entonces, dicho grupo se dirigió a las Mazmorras.

El autor de la entrada del troll maldijo, sabiendo que no podía ir ahora tras la piedra indemne.

Hari por su parte fue, y salió veloz como una sombra por la puerta, sin que nadie notara que se fue hasta ser demasiado tarde.

Había alguien que no fue a la fiesta. Hermione.

Hora de salvar el día.

Y hacer algo de publicidad. Matar al troll como un novato hablaría mucho de la habilidad del pueblo.

"Bien, a ver, como la encuentro?" Pensó ya fuera y a la sombra en una esquina del techo. "No soy un sensor ni un Yamanaka. No tengo un compañero canino pese a mi olfato, y estando tanto tiempo en el baño tras tantos recorridos estos días no puedo fijar su olor, y no tengo los kikaichu de los Aburame."

Entonces empezó a pensar. Que le dijo el viejo sapo?

(Flashback)

_Hari había sido invocado, a petición suya en el monte Myoboku. Su intención era investigar un poco mas sobre el Modo Sennin: Sus efectos, sus fases, posibles ramificaciones de cada consecuencia..._

_Jiraya ya le comentó que no se había explotado todo el potencial de los sapos a parte de en el combate directo._

_Tenia venenos, medicinas, genjutsus e infiltración, pero Jiraya estaba seguro de que había algo mas que se le escapaba._

_Hari creía que la respuesta podía estar en el modo Sennin._

_Fukasaku y Hari aparecieron en el monte con un PUF de humo en un Kuchiyose inverso._

_-Ya estamos.- Dijo el sapo extrañamente similar a Yoda, señalando con una apertura de su brazo la extensión de rocas, cascadas, lagos y nenúfares, así como plantas y hojas gigantes._

_Unas cuantas tenían sapos de espaldas tumbados roncando. Varios con botellas de Sake vacías en las manos palmeadas de anfibio._

_Una de las cuales estaba justo frente a Hari._

_-Que paisaje.-Dijo Hari, que luego en broma señaló al sapo gigante durmiendo la mona y añadió.-Lo digo por el sapo borracho ahí. Tiene que haber bebido mas que Tsunade._

_-Si bueno, por la atmósfera aquí y las plantas se hacen licores geniales y prolifera nuestro alimento, así que si no estamos entrenando los luchadores o haciendo el trabajo asignado nos pasamos el tiempo de fiesta._

_-Por eso Bunta siempre está enfadado cuando Jiraya lo invoca, pero se alegra con Tou-san porque le da alcohol y comida, no?-Preguntó, ganándose un asentimiento y un gruñido de Fukasaku._

_Porque había oído de los hijos del 4º de unos cuantos sapos, y había algo en ello que le reconcomía._

_-Hari?-Preguntó un Sapo, el doble de grande que un caballo, que comía ramen de insectos._

_-HEY, Gamadan. Aquí en el monte de los sapos?-Respondió saludando Hari._

_-POR SUPUESTO, SOY UN SAPO, VIVO AQUÍ.-Exclamó como exasperado, tras ser victima y compañero de bromas de Hari varias veces en el pasado._

_-JODER, ESQUE SOY EL UNICO AQUÍ QUE NO LE CONOCIA?- Exclamó el sapo anciano, expresando lo que le molestaba._

_Gamera, Gamaken, Gamaki, Gamashou, Irogama, Iwagama, Gamabunta... HASTA GAMACHI, Y ERA UN ANTISOCIAL. Y AHORA TAMBIEN GAMADAN? ERA EL U_NICO QUE NO HABIA _VISTO ESTOS AÑOS A LOS HIJOS DE MINATO O QUE?_

_-Por cierto, no os preocupa que venga gente aquí a atacar? A parte de ser hijo del clan Namikaze, enemistados con Iwa, puristas de Kiri y en la mira de Kumo hace un tiempo, están los que querrían atacar ya que los Sapos solo se alinean con Konoha.- Preguntó Hari._

_-BAH, bobadas, eso no va a pasar.- Restó importancia Fukasaku sonriendo.- Este lugar está protegido por un jutsu de barrera con el que nadie puede entrar o encontrar el lugar sin nuestra aprobación y el contrato. Nos costó décadas de esfuerzo hace un par de siglos, y una pasta considerable para sobornar a otras invocaciones para ayudar._

_Y luego el espacio se oscureció levemente, amplificando y potenciando el efecto de la siniestra sonrisa maniaca en el rostro del sapo anciano._

_-Y además tenemos un sapo gigante con una metralleta del país de la nieve en la única puerta de entrada por si acaso._

_-Yo quiero invocar a ese...-Se quejó el ninja infantilmente.- Y Bunta donde está, por cierto? Quería saludarle ya de paso._

_-Si no está bebiendo bajo una gran hoja a la sombra o en el bar estará en su oficina, aunque hoy es día libre, así que lo ultimo no es probable.-Respondió Gamadan.- Es un ciclo sin fin._

_(Flashback end.)_

"ESO NO, CEREBRO IDIOTA, LO OTRO." Se gritó Harry a si mismo.

Maldito cerebro bromista y traicionero que se la jugaba incluso a el.

(Flashback)

_-Así que... cual es la base de este "Modo Sennin"?-Preguntó curioso el joven Namikaze._

_-Bien, es una habilidad especifica, que en caso de este contrato ha unido a humanos y sapos desde hace mucho en estrecha amistad y colaboración._

_La naturaleza bromista de Hari no pudo evitarse, y tuvo que exasperar al anciano._

_-Pregunta: Los ninjas somos humanos? Es que como hacemos magia ninja y cosas así... y me copio a mansalva y lanzo fuego, magia de mago aparte._

_-SI, SOIS HUMANOS. COMO NO VAIS A SERLO?-Exclamó, molesto de ser interrumpido._

_-El tal Orochimaru también? Porque alargar el cuello veinte metros y vomitar-se a si mismo y a olas de serpientes no es normal ni de coña.- Dijo con voz plana el humano._

_-SI, TAMBIEN ES HUMANO. UNO JODIDAMENTE RARO, PERO HUMANO.-Exclamó, antes de respirar y calmarse.- En fin, no vas a hacer el entrenamiento real aun, pero una introducción te daría un buen margen para entonces, y podría facilitarte nuevas puertas para tu idea._

_Hari asintió, callando con la mirada seria a escuchar la explicación._

_-El Modo Sennin, consiste en sentir el chakra de la naturaleza, el flujo de toda la materia, viva y no viva, del mundo y el flujo del mismo.-Empezó como un tanteo, a ver si el pelinegro entendía. Un asentimiento le indicó que efectivamente, lo hizo.-Con ello, el usuario recoge una cantidad enorme, al menos desde un punto de vista de un solo ser, de chakra de la Naturaleza, y lo equilibra tan perfectamente como le es posible con el suyo propio y su esencia espiritual, como en una balanza de tres partes._

_-Y es por eso mismo que es arriesgado. Un Balance inapropiado desencadena cambios indeseados._

_-Exacto, dictados por la propia afinidad. Generalmente se hace a través de un contrato de invocación, por lo que podrías convertirte en un sapo y petrificarte, o convertirte en sapo y punto, o incluso un mutante.-Relató.-El único en hacerlo sin contrato fue Senju Hashirama, el Shodaime, pero un solo fallo y se habría convertido en un árbol de frutos humanos(N/A:Cof, Zetsus, Cof)._

_-Creo que entiendo._

_-Bien. Ahora, listo para el entrenamiento de preparación. Hay un aceite especial que fuerza la sensación, pero eso lo dejaremos para mas adelante cuando estés listo. Por ahora te enseñaré una habilidad a parte, extremadamente útil para otros campos, pero que mejoraría tu entrenamiento en esto y mejoraría en el Modo Sennin.-Expresó.- Antes de poder sentir el Chakra de la naturaleza, deberás ser capaz de sentir el chakra ajeno mundano. Haré de ti un sensor._

_(Flashback End.)_

Con ello en mente, Hari recordó las lecciones y pasos y abrió y extendió su percepción.

Sintió un chakra alejado, y uno notoriamente mas grande y denso acercándose.

Debía llegar cuanto antes.

Cuando Hari se estaba acercando, lo oyó.

Un gran estruendo y un grito aterrador que helaba la sangre surgió por todos lados.

**Al entrar en el baño, ahí estaba la enorme figura del troll, blandiendo un enorme garrote que había destrozado buena parte de la zona.**

**Hermione Granger estaba encogida en la pared opuesta, viéndose como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.**

**Sin duda alguna, Hari saltó, reforzándose con chakra, concentrando dos pequeñas masas compactas en la planta, el talón y las bases entre el pie y los dedos, las bolas de los pies, y giró el cuerpo acumulando energía cinética.**

**Era la versión mas cruda y básica de la superfuerza de Tsunade, pero serviría.**

**BRROOOOOOMMM.**

**Con una fuerza inhumana, y una patada giratoria digna de un discípulo de Chuck Norris, incrustó el pie en el cráneo del troll, empujándolo con la fuerza de un cañonazo, estrellándolo contra un muro, derrumbándolo mostrando la clase de al lado, un aula sin uso real.**

**En Shock, Hermione miraba asombrada. Con ella ahí, Hari no podía permitirse usar técnicas muy llamativas. El plan era exhibir habilidad y poder publicitaria-mente, no exhibirse como un pavo declarando hasta donde llegaba.**

**Rápido sencillo y efectivo, pues.**

**Una vez el troll se levantó y lo miró, Hari pasó por una inhumanamente veloz serie de sellos de mano, y luego estiró el brazo a un lado.**

**-Futon: Kaze no Yaiba.**

**Movió en corte el brazo hacia el otro lado, y eso fue todo.**

**Una cuchilla invisible, como aire y espacio deformado avanzó implacable como una flecha, y decapitó limpiamente al Troll.**

**Cayó inerte. Limpio, rápido, indoloro y seguro, simplemente el Troll se desvaneció de la consciencia antes de que su cuerpo cayera y su cabeza fuese por su lado.**

**-Bueeeno, un problema menos, creo.- Comentó perezosamente.**

**-Que... Lo has...-Tartamudeó la bruja.- Como...?**

**-Un buen mago nunca revela sus trucos.- Se burló.- Pero bien está lo que bien acaba.**

**Unos portazos repentinos y fuertes pisadas hicieron eco. **

**Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba en la habitación, seguida de cerca por Snape, con Quirrell en la retaguardia.** **Quirrell le echó un vistazo al troll, dejó escapar un débil gemido y se sentó rápidamente en un inodoro, agarrándose el corazón.**

"Hmmm... demasiado débil para el puesto, y con la criatura muerta." Conjeturó Hari.

**Snape se inclinó sobre el troll muerto, y la profesora McGonagall miraba a Hari enojada.**

**-¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?-Dijo la profesora McGonagall, con fría furia en su voz.- Tienes suerte de que no te matara. ¿Por qué no estás en el Gran Salón?**

-Bine aquí porque nadie se molestó en darse cuenta de que una alumna faltó a sus clases.- Espetó fríamente Hari silenciándola, dando la impresión de haberla abofeteado.- Vine porque uno de TUS cargos arremetió ofensivamente contra ella y contra mi y ella no estaba mentalmente preparada para ser indiferente, causando que viniera aquí a llorar. Vine porque nuestra tutora, se unió a un grupo de mas de 10 personas para reducir a un único troll y no se molestó en comprobar que todos sus alumnos estaban seguros antes de ir a donde solo harían falt personas. Y por encima de todo, vine a exterminar la amenaza si amenazaba a dicha alumna ya que estoy adiestrado para tratar cosas peores. Debo señalar algo mas?

El sarcasmo que destilaba de su voz, y sus golpes verbales en los puntos clave mas dolorosos dejaban en claro que preguntaba. "Quieres que te humille mas, ingenua?".

McGonagall no se atrevió a tentar a la suerte.

-Recomiendo que trate con el Weasley mas reciente, y su estúpida psicología perjuiciosa antes de que cause mas discordias de este nivel de peligro.- Dijo estoico y profesional.- Ahora asegurado el perímetro, podemos volver a la torre? Esto ha sido cansado, y ella debe de tener hambre.

-S... si, claro... 20 puntos por ayudar a una compañera y el exterminio del troll. Puede irse, Namikaze.

Hari asintió, y tomando a Hermione de la mano, tiró de ella y se fueron.

-Por que me has salvado?-Preguntó de camino Hermione.

-Necesito una razón para salvar una vida? No tengo nada contra ti, has aprendido de los primeros avisos para respetar mi espacio y pareces razonable una vez impides que se te suban los humos y obsesiones.

**-Pero... ni siquiera somos amigos...**

**-Podemos ser-lo.- Respondió simple y directamente Hari.**

**Y ahí, Hari consiguió un compañero inseparable. La chica, tras ser salvada y mostrado que el mundo no era tan recto y fijo como creía, se relajó bastante y le ayudó en sus recorridos y encuentros en el exterior de las Naciones.**

**Pero se verá en próximos capítulos.**


	8. Aviso 3

Advertencia, mi ordenador acaba de sufrir una avería. No se si podré arreglarlo o como.

Mis datos, por suerte, están en mi pendrive, por lo que no pierdo nada, pero no podré escribir un tiempo. De hecho, paso por dificultades para escribir este mensaje. Solo soy capaz de navegar y con problemas. Por favor, lo lamento y ruego, tengan paciencia.

De nuevo lo lamento, y gracias por su apoyo.


	9. Otro aviso, sorry

Primero de todo, mis disculpas por los retrasos, son varios fics a la vez y voy a la mitad del proximo capi a publicar.

Segundo, esto no es un capi, es un aviso:  
>Estan dando por saco con SOPA de nuevo. Y habria consecuecias para los autores de fanfiction tambien, aproximadamente en un 90% del mundo. Aun no arecen haber notado que mandarian a mas de la mitad de la poblacion del mundo a la carcel, pero los humanos no estan registrados como muy inteligentes.<p>

Yo estoy teniendo dificultades(Principalmente este trasto olvidando contraseñas, pero estoy en ello), pero os ruego, visitad la pagina y firmad en contra de ello. Se necesitan 65117 firmas antes del 19 de marzo.

peti tio ns . w hite hou se . g ov / pe tit io n / s to p - sopa - 2014 / q0V kk 0Zr

Omitir espacios, obviamente.

Por favor, firmad, solo se neceitan unos miles de firmas mas, ya hay 40000 mas o menos.


End file.
